


Strings Attached

by Knott



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Time Traveler's Wife, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin在Harry死后时间旅行到到Harry年轻的时候，违反时间旅行规则留下来。他打算阻止Harry加入Kingsman，以改变Harry最终的结局。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

雨下得很大，Harry迎面撞上一个骑着自行车的陌生人。他的车倒了，只用绳子简单捆扎在一起的几本书仰翻在地。Harry把他扶起来，这人膝盖处刮了个口子，破了皮的小腿沁着雨水渗血。“我真的很抱歉，”Harry带着歉意说，“我急着去一个地方，所以——”  
“不不，我才应该抱歉，”这人说话时的苏格兰口音很重，“是我先撞上你的。”  
Harry很想掉头走开，但对方的态度让他不好意思起来。他蹲下身，把距离他最近的一本散落在地上的书拾起，翻过来看了一眼封面，雨水已经把书页弄湿了。“德语课本？”  
“我在附近的大学教德语，”这个陌生人笑了笑，“你刚才说，你急着去一个地方？”  
Harry事后回想起来，也不知道当时自己在对方眼中看到了什么让他突然不急于离开。  
“其实没有那么急，”他揉了揉头发说，“我的公寓在这附近，可以给你包扎下伤口。”  
这个男人大约四十岁左右，意味着他的年龄大概有Harry的两倍大，Harry一边在心里吹着口哨一面迈着轻快的步子朝租住的公寓走去，一只手晃动的雨伞，他本来以为此人会拒绝他那大胆的邀请，然而对方竟然毫不犹豫便答应下来。  
他蹲在地上捡起剩下那几本书，Harry和他同时按住其中一本时他的手并没有松开，他抬起眼睛，目光里有种古怪的渴求和怜悯，这让Harry立刻知道他一开始的判断是正确的：这家伙也是个同类。以Harry的口味来说他的年纪稍嫌大了些，但Harry认为今晚可以破一次例。  
“Harry，我的名字，”Harry跨步走上楼梯，扭头问道，“你叫什么名字？”  
“Merlin，”陌生人回答，眼睛好像不适应般收缩了一下，“叫我Merlin就行了，Harry。”  
Harry耸耸肩，抽出钥匙，顶进锁孔。他把钥匙在锁眼里转动了半圈，拿肩膀顶开了门，把手里的雨伞往角落里一扔，他把一叠塞在门缝下的账单拿脚尖踢到一旁，看着Merlin在沙发上选了个座位，不无拘束地坐下来，两手平放在大腿上。  
“你的伤口不疼吗？”Harry往肩膀后头瞥了眼，觉得Merlin这副样子奇怪，又有点好笑。  
“什么？”Merlin正在出神，被他打断后下意识低头看自己小腿，“噢，简直毫无感觉。”  
Harry不禁笑起来，他抓起一个酒瓶晃了晃，里面残留的液体发出声响，他把耳朵贴在玻璃瓶上，好像要听出这点酒到底够不够他们两个人喝。“你要喝点什么吗？”他问Merlin。  
“茶，”Merlin的目光带着谨慎越过他手中的杯子边沿，“如果你有的话。”  
Harry低头看了眼空空如也的杯子，叹了口气。他再次抓过瓶子，给自己倒了两指头宽的酒，才绕到Merlin对面在公寓里那张单人沙发上坐下来。“恐怕我只有这个了。”他说。  
Merlin似乎没明白他的话，他抿住嘴唇点了点头，随后又抬起眼睛困惑地摇头。“什么？”  
“拜托，我是说我们没有东西作为润滑了，”Harry不耐烦地说，“你以为我不知道你到这里来寻找的是什么？你看我的表情，你的根本不是撞上我导致的伤口，还有你那态度——”  
Merlin异常缓慢地眨了眨眼，好像根本没把Harry的话听进去。“今天几号了？”他问。  
Harry有点不快，Merlin没有得到答案，热切的目光落在他脸上，有点过分热切了。  
“12号，”Harry开始怀疑自己带回公寓的是否是一个疯子，“怎么啦？”  
“再过四天，”Merlin仍然沉浸在自己的思路里，仍然那样恳切地望着他，“你会接到一个电话，那个人你认识，他会说服你到一个地方去——别去那个地方，Harry，也别接电话。”  
“什么？”Harry愕然失笑，“这是你所谓的调情？以为我不知道你要的是什么，是不是？”  
Merlin对上他的目光，这才回到现实世界。他的手指在牛仔裤膝盖上收紧了一些，他茫然地望了一圈室内，没有找到他要找的东西，他又重新看着Harry。“你说什么？”  
Harry重重搁下杯子，站起身，手指顺着Merlin柔软的毛衣边沿探入，没理会对方的惊颤。  
“我说，”Harry压低身体在对方耳边低声说，“我知道你跟我上来，想要的是什么。”  
这个颓唐失意的中年人仍然没有反应，他的胡茬使得他的年龄至少增加了几岁，眼睛因为没有睡好而带有血丝，Harry的碰触好像让他猛地惊醒，他颤抖着抬起头，看见Harry站在他跟前，于是颤巍巍抬起一只手掌贴近Harry的腰，但在没有碰触到时又缩了回去，Harry对他自己引发的这一连串反应很满意。“趴到沙发上去吧，”Harry低头看了眼表，“我半个小时后还有课，你身上带套子了吗，Merlin？”  
对方仍然愣愣地没有反应，只是眼睛红了些，抬起目光来凝视着Harry，Harry啧了一声，感到新奇的同时却又有了奇怪的入迷感觉，从未有人如此专注地看着他。他又叫了一声那个古怪的名字Merlin，年长的男人这才顺从地转过身，褪下自己的衣物，颇为笨拙地把裤子绕过脚踝除去，然后支撑着自己趴在了沙发上，臀部微微抬起。  
Harry伸出一只手指掂量货物般划过对方光裸的背部，引起一阵颤抖。  
“下次你最好带上套子，”Harry若有所思，心不在焉地说，“至于今天看来我们只能凑合了，别夹太紧，你也不希望我射在里面，是吗？为什么你不回头，你害怕看见我的脸？”  
Merlin低语了一句什么，Harry并没有听得分明。他的手顺着对方的腰侧掀开那件毛衣，Merlin怕冷般瑟缩了一下，却抿着唇既没有拒绝也没有后退，反而更靠向他的手掌。


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin碰触起来的感觉并不算太好，他总在Harry碰到他之前变得僵硬，但当Harry真正碰到他时，却又有些回避。Harry从未碰过在肢体接触方面这样笨拙的人。  
Merlin紧拧的眉头，闪避的目光，还有不时紧张地舔弄嘴唇的动作，都让Harry怀疑他并不真的投入这场性爱，他生涩得让人难以置信，身体半僵着，在被碰到敏感部位时仓促地闭上眼，细微的叹息从喉间溢出，像在忍受疼痛。  
Harry的手指沿着Merlin的太阳穴往下描摹，碰到了眼镜。Harry攥住眼镜架想将眼镜取下来，Merlin却喘息着抬起一只手攥住他的手。Harry有些诧异，但Merlin没有对自己的行为作出解释，Harry也就没有坚持。他的手指挤入镜片空隙，触到男人的眼睑下方竟然一片潮湿，不知是汗水还是眼泪。  
收回指尖，Harry皱眉凝视着指尖的一滴晶莹，心里的蔑视又增加几分。Merlin仍趴伏在沙发上，小腿上的伤口和沙发皮面摩擦到想必很不舒服，但他用一种士兵般的固执一动不动，Harry觉得他那全神贯注的样子有点可笑。“Merlin，”他叫出对方的名字，“回过头来看着我。”  
对方的脊背僵直了下，回过头，Harry趁着他失神凝视自己时顺着他的嘴角探入一根手指，搅动着他的舌头，剩下的手指捂住他的嘴。Merlin颤抖着但没有避开，任由Harry捂住他的嘴，那根探入他口腔的手指在里面狠狠搅动着，津液顺着Harry的手指滑落Merlin的嘴角。  
“你真的安静得少见，”Harry打量着Merlin潮红的侧脸说，“我想你不喜欢发出点声音。”  
对于他的判断，这个偶遇的男人既没有承认也没有否认。他试图含住Harry的手指，但因为那根手指正在粗暴地搅弄他的舌头，他完成得有些艰难。Harry发现他的意图，轻哼一声把手指抽了出来，湿漉漉的指尖划过Merlin的脊背，引发一连串的战栗，还不仅于此。  
Merlin的大腿抖颤着绷直了，只因为这一个细微的动作，Harry满意地看到Merlin难耐地伸出一只手圈住自己已经挺立的阴茎，只是握住却并不摩擦。Merlin轻柔地吸气，沙哑的呻吟声在Harry的手抚上他的侧腰按住时转动，好像关于这场性爱的一切都只能由Harry给予。  
Harry按紧他的侧腰，手指沿着臀缝往下找到了Merlin的入口。然而那地方竟还是湿润的，而且仍然因为上一次操弄而松软着，Harry的手指只是轻轻刺入，它就把他含了进去，Merlin挺了挺腰，他的呻吟嘶哑而黯柔，肩胛骨用一种脆弱的姿态在Harry的眼皮底下打开。  
“天啊，你真是难以满足，”Harry皱起眉头说，“你在多久以前刚被操过，Merlin？”  
Merlin轻声吸气，失神落魄的目光和散发着淡淡烟味的身体都表明他没有理解Harry的问题，Harry抬起手掌拍了下男人的臀部，还穿着袜子的脚踝抖了一下。“多久？”Harry质问道。  
“八个……”Merlin的目光渐渐变得清明，好像理解了他在问什么，“……小时以前。”  
Harry抽出手指，把它在Merlin的大腿擦干净。Merlin不安地移动着，想知道Harry有什么打算。当Harry再次开口时，为了阻止Merlin乱动带上了命令的味道。“别动。”他警告道。  
Harry站开一些，用眼睛确认Merlin听从了他的指示。他脱掉自己的衣服，期间有意拖延了一些时间。当他回到沙发跟前时，他轻轻踢了一下Merlin的小腿，示意他将两条腿分得更开，好让Harry置身其中。Merlin照做以后，Harry在地毯上跪下来，按上Merlin的臀部，他将两侧臀瓣掰开，仔细查看着Merlin的洞口。“你让他射进去了吗？”Harry轻声问道。  
Merlin摇摇头，挺动着臀部试图从他的掌间逃开，他变得有些慌乱，明显地不知所措。  
Harry紧紧按住他的腰胯，将他的臀瓣往两侧分得更开，直到褶皱被拉伸的色泽深润的洞口怯懦地显露出来，然后他的舌头顶上去，一下就毫无阻碍地操进了最深处。Merlin的肌肉紧缩起来，甬道夹紧他的舌头，Harry在内心深处抱怨一声。他再次拍了拍Merlin的臀，舌头毫不放松地操弄着他，最终男人低泣着放松下来，任由Harry的舌头大肆进出，把他舔遍。  
“怎么，让别人操都操过了，让我舔一下就不行？”Harry开玩笑说，“你真是个奇怪的人。”  
Merlin拿额头抵着沙发背部喘气，并没有回答。他还攥着自己的阴茎，Harry带着好奇去触碰他抵在沙发皮面上的嘴唇，触到一片柔软，还有湿润的喘气。Merlin的嘴唇死死抵在沙发上，不让他接触半分，Harry偏要将手指挤进空隙里，抚摸对方柔软的唇瓣。  
他这样玩了没多久，Merlin突然喉间溢出一阵暗哑的，仿佛动物受伤的呻吟，Harry抓住Merlin的腰将他翻过来，这才发现他的手指间怒张的阴茎溢出的前液已经将皮革沙发打湿了一小块，还在顺着他的手掌滴落液体。Merlin敞着双腿，在被翻过来以后驯服得让人吃惊，他的背部依然以一种不舒服的姿势靠在沙发背上，刚被玩弄过的入口闪着唾液的光泽，他的嘴唇红润，因为焦灼的欲望而眼神失焦，喉结上下攒动着，脚踝难耐地磨蹭着Harry的腿。他好像非常渴望释放，但在Harry的目光下，他连稍微蜷起膝盖都做不到。  
Harry玩心大起，试探着抚过那人深色的乳头，掌心平平地按上去，直到柔软的乳粒变硬抵住他的手掌，然后再用食指和拇指轮流玩弄着两侧。Merlin对此闷闷呻吟，声音沙哑了不止一点，他的眼睛色泽变深。他抿住下唇，渴求地望着Harry，希望他能注意到别的地方。  
“Harry。”他咬牙叫出Harry的名字，好像那能阻止对方似的。但Harry不予理睬。  
“你喜欢叫我的名字，”Harry判断着Merlin眼里的依恋，“你认识一个和我同名的人？”  
但Merlin比他想象的还要固执，并没有回答。Harry玩够了以后，示意Merlin抓住自己的脚踝，将两腿打开，往后仰躺一些，Merlin对他的话全都一丝不苟地执行，Harry未免感到有些无趣。眼前的人好像被某种深不见底的悲伤挖空了似的，对自己身上发生什么并不在意。  
Harry犹豫了片刻。  
Merlin仍然用一种耻辱的姿势抓住自己的脚踝，两腿大开，阴茎在腿间勃起着却再也得不到碰触，他的表情难耐而带着些许焦灼，从袒露的喉咙到腰间抖成一片。  
年轻人审视了他一阵，每一秒钟都滋长他的焦虑。在这样的矛盾挣扎下，Merlin再一次清晰感受到了小腿上伤口的刺痛，他有一阵子感到惶恐，害怕自己在年轻人的眼中不再有魅力，或者回到这个Harry的生活中本身就是一种错误。因为他虽然不害怕子弹，却害怕别的。  
幸而Harry很快抛弃了那点顾虑。他的手掌顺着Merlin的小腿抚摸到他的大腿内侧，非常靠近他的勃起，Merlin堪堪忍下挺起腰追逐对方的手指的冲动。他强迫自己耐心地等待着。  
“再叫一次我的名字。”Harry催促。  
Merlin望着他，他的喉咙哽住了一阵，随后叫出了那个名字。Harry并没有听出其中的迟疑。  
Harry重新置身他的双腿间，抬手扶住他的膝盖，这一次他顺畅地插了进来，Merlin闷哼着弓起腰，被滚烫的热物打开填满，一直满到他的嘴唇无声地分开，眼神无法聚焦。  
他的心脏在胸腔里跃动的感觉真实而荒唐，他就这样在没被碰触的情况下高潮了。  
他躺在那，任凭Harry操着他，他的乳尖硬着，两腿敞开，在Harry从他腿间抽出时竭尽一切去挽留，这一切都仿佛本能，他的目光一刻也没有离开过那个年轻人，直到Harry低咒着仓促地抽出自己，上下握住阴茎以增长射精前的快感。Merlin按住对方的肩膀，朝他的耳边低语了句什么，随后在对方惊讶而又热切的目光下顺从地躺下来，让Harry射在他的脸上。  
精液顺着他的下颚流淌，有几滴落在他的胸膛间，剩下的那些Merlin都顺从地吞咽下去。年轻人颇为手足无措地望着他，好像做错了什么事情，Merlin安慰地朝他一笑  
他挣扎着要从沙发上下来，但高潮后的酥软让他没什么力气。Harry递给他毛巾，让他擦干净自己的身体。Merlin这么做的时候，Harry转身在一旁的躺椅上坐下来打量着他，他的眼睛里有着敏锐的好奇，全不在意自己仍全身赤裸。“你的伤，”Harry问，“到底是怎么弄的？”  
“我从一辆车上跳了下来。”Merlin考虑一阵，选择了一个听起来比较容易接受的答案。  
“你平常没事的时候喜欢假装自己是间谍？”Harry只把这当做个玩笑，“是这样吗？”  
Merlin没急着回答，只是把用完的毛巾叠好面朝上递向Harry，Harry站过来伸手去拿，Merlin却按住了对方的手臂。  
“记住，”他再次急切地强调，“别去那个地方，也别接那个电话。”  
Harry拽了一下他手里的毛巾，Merlin却没有松开手指。他迫切想从Harry嘴里听到肯定的答案。“为什么？”Harry恢复了傲慢无礼，不耐烦地问。  
“因为你必须要活下去，”Merlin执着地回答，“而且最好活得比我久。”  
Harry摇摇头，一用力把毛巾抽了出来。“你真的疯得厉害，”Harry评价道，“你可以留下来，但明天早上以前必须走，至于我，我上课去了——别动任何东西，否则你会后悔的。”  
Merlin注视着Harry手忙脚乱套上衣服，抓起两本课本就冲了出去。在Harry离开后，Merlin走到摇椅旁边，拾起刚才Harry换下来的那件衬衫，凑到鼻间，深深沉浸在属于Harry的气息里。

Harry下课回来时那个叫Merlin的男人已经离开了，他没有感觉到失落，只是觉得有些不快，这个叫Merlin的人连一点痕迹都没留下，好像不过是Harry做的一个梦。Harry重新坐下来，正要给自己倒杯水喝，门上响起敲门声。  
Harry雀跃地蹦起来，以为这是Merlin转头回来，他打开门，他的合租人Herbert进来了。  
他摘下围巾，到壁炉前面烤了烤火。“怎么一脸失望，”Herbert说，“你以为我是谁？”  
“没人，”Harry重新翘脚坐下，随手拿起本书挡住自己的脸，“你怎么没带钥匙？”  
“我的钥匙今天在俱乐部丢了，”Herbert摇头，“说起来也很奇怪，有个没见过的家伙撞了我一下，钥匙就丢了，我要找他的时候他已经不见了人影。Harry，你的客人好像漏了东西。”  
Harry把书移下一些，Herbert向他指了指搁在沙发上的眼镜。“他忘了把眼镜带走。”  
Harry莫名感到有些高兴，这意味着Merlin也许还会回来。“你什么时候搬走？”他问同伴。  
“任何时候都有可能了，”Herbert搓了搓手掌，“Rebecca催得我很紧，我很抱歉，Harry。”  
Harry合上书，望了一眼打算搬出去和女友同居的同学。“我想我最好把招租告示贴出去。”  
“或者你可以回家住，”Herbert试探他，“拜托，Harry，你打算和家里闹别扭到什么时候？”  
Harry把书扔开，站起来，将Merlin留下的那副眼镜掂量了一下，想起对方郑重的神色和他离开以前的那个奇怪的要求。  
“我不会回去的，”Harry说，“我只是需要一个新租客。”


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin抬起虚握的手在门上敲了一下，没有回应。他推开门，Arthur坐在桌前，话筒靠在耳边，正在和什么人通话。他侧头在本子上记着什么，没有抬头。Merlin往前走到房中央以后，Arthur才微微抬起下巴，看他一眼。“请坐。”  
Merlin在房间正中那把椅子上坐下，端详着Arthur。他看起来不过比Merlin虚长几岁，传言说他曾经在Kingsman干过招募的工作，传言竟然是真的。Merlin一眼就认出他来，但Arthur此时还不认识他。  
Arthur把话筒搁下，这才看着他。“我得事先说明一下，我们一般不这么干，因为这是违反规定的。但Henry不幸遭遇意外去世了，我们急需有人填补他的职位。”  
“我明白。”Merlin回答。  
Arthur把两手扣在一起，搁在桌面上，审视着他。“你有什么要说的吗？”  
“就只有我的名字叫Boris，没别的。”  
“Ector爵士极力推荐你，”Arthur探身从抽屉里取出一张表格递给他，“他认为你是他所认识的人里面最适合这个职位的人，我听他说，你过去有在MI6工作的经验？”  
Merlin靠到椅背上，垂眼看了下自己的膝盖，又瞥了眼窗外。“是的，先生。”  
他用牙齿咬下笔盖，把笔尖立起来，草草写下自己的名字，做完这一切以后，他把填完了的表格平平往前推，指尖松开它的一角。Arthur接过表格看了一眼。“没有亲人？”  
“没有，先生。”  
“好吧，”Arthur把笔帽放到一旁，掂量着手里的笔，“你得知道这是破例，因为你的年纪太大了，按理来说，我不该让你加入。但我们已经没时间从头开始培养一个新人了。”  
Merlin对此没有什么好说的。“我接任Arthur以后，”Arthur交待到，“你会负责招募人员的工作，大致工作内容和你在MI6的时候一样。你什么时候能够开始工作？”  
“我现在就可以开始。”Merlin说。  
Arthur耸耸肩，那时候他还有这些肢体动作，但Merlin二十年后认识的他已经是一个不苟言笑的老人，Merlin禁不住盯着他的脸，感叹时间恍惚。Arthur叫了声他的名字，把他惊醒，他回过神来，Arthur对他指着他进门时门口左侧的那一排档案柜。  
“你可以从这里开始，”Arthur说，“这是骑士们送来的推荐人员名单。”  
稍微皱起眉头，Merlin凝视着那一排档案柜，那时候的人员推荐机制和现在不一样，所有推荐人员的档案大概都在柜子里，上面附有他们的举荐人的举荐信和他们的档案审查资料。Merlin正在这样对着灰沉沉的档案柜出神，Arthur扶着膝盖站起身来。“我就不妨碍你了，”他拍了拍Merlin的肩膀，“我到楼下去，让你开展你的工作。这个办公室现在是你的了。”  
Merlin对Arthur道了声谢，望着他离开房间。房门重新在Arthur身后关上，Merlin立刻动作敏捷地站起身来，迅速得与他刚才进来时那种唯唯诺诺的模样不符。他转动密码锁，打开档案柜的最底层，从中抽出一份文件，然后回到座位上，动作一气呵成。  
拿到文件以后，他的举动反而慢下来，他深吸了一口气，这才解开档案第一页看了眼名字栏填写的姓名。那个名字仿佛过分强烈的阳光把他的眼睛猛刺了一下，他闭起眼睛一阵，把档案合起，反而读起了那封信。“Hart先生是个完全没有问题的人，他是伊顿出身的，眼下，虽然他和他的父亲有些龃龉，但这种争执早晚是会过去的……”  
Merlin停止阅读，起身走到门边，侧耳倾听走廊的动静。在他回到桌旁的时候，他从口袋里掏出打火机把信件和档案都烧了。他将灰烬抖散，稳稳地回到桌边，坐了下来。  
秘书进来时，Merlin手里夹着根烟闷声不响地抽着，对方问他是否一起去吃午餐，他谢绝了。  
“帮我接通Percival的办公室，Eileen，让他再补一份推荐人的资料过来。”  
秘书答应后离开，Merlin心事重重地站起来，他本来不该在这个地方停留这么长的时间，这是违反时间旅行规定的。但至少他现在完成了第一步，只要他还负责招募，Harry就不可能成为Kingsman特工。  
Merlin下意识地伸手去拿眼镜，却扑了个空，他这才想起自己把眼镜忘在了Harry的公寓里。

Merlin把两手插在长裤口袋里，走出酒吧，在发现有人跟踪后并不加快脚步。他折身进入一条小巷里，靠在墙壁上，在那个一直跟着他的人影也折进来的时候反手拽住对方的领子，在那人的惊叫中把他拉进黑暗处，掐住他的脖子将他抵在墙壁上，正要扬起拳头，却在看到那张脸时错愕地松开了手。  
“Harry？”Merlin眨眨眼确认这张脸，他的呼吸里仍有威士忌的味道，“你跟着我干什么？”  
Harry从他的手中拽出自己的领带，不甘心地瞪了他一眼。“天啊，Merlin，你到底有什么问题？”年轻人嘟囔着抱怨，“我刚才以为你想要杀了我。”  
Merlin无奈地看着他，始终不忍心开口斥责。“你该在跟踪别人以前仔细考虑清楚，Harry。”  
“为什么，”Harry把头一扬，“以防他们杀了我？”  
Harry戏谑的目光从上往下一溜，Merlin才意识到他们正紧贴着彼此站在一起，他尴尬地轻咳一声，往旁边让了让，拉开两人的距离，Harry倒不像他一样着急。他从口袋里掏出烟盒，抖出根烟叼进嘴里，Merlin伸手去掏打火机，Harry按住了他的手，指了指他嘴上的烟。  
“就用这个。”Harry说完，慢慢凑了过来，把两人嘴上的烟凑成一处。  
燃着的烟头在黑夜中扬起一道细细的烟雾，Merlin摇摇头阻止那些凌乱纷散的念头。  
“你跟着我有什么事？”Merlin再次问道。  
Harry似笑非笑看着他，慢悠悠抽了口烟，背部靠在墙壁上。“你住在哪？”  
Merlin没有回答，要是Harry知道他住在废弃的厂房地下室里，晚上只裹着毯子入睡，身边只带了几件属于个人的东西，也许会更认为他是个古怪的疯子。但Merlin自有这么做的理由，他不能让那些在搜捕非法时间旅行者的人发现他。“这不是你该管的事。”Merlin说。  
“不想说就算了，”Harry将一只手伸进口袋掏出一样东西，“我是来还给你眼镜的。我在街对面看见你，就跟来了，我的跟踪技术不错，不是吗？我总觉得我能成为不错的特工。”  
Merlin的怒火来得很突然，Harry倒在血泊里的影像再次在他眼前浮现。  
“别开这种玩笑。”他生气地说。  
“好吧，”Harry现在对他的喜怒无常不再感到惊讶了，“你的脾气可真够古怪的，Merlin。”  
“到底有什么事？”Merlin强忍着胸中的情绪说。  
“你那天不是说，我可以对你做任何事？”Harry耸耸肩，凑近他的耳畔，“我今晚没有安排，我想让你跟我一起回去。换句话说，我想干你。”  
Merlin瞬间耳根烧了起来，他怔怔地站在那，Harry观察着他的神色变化，脚跟不安地在地上摩擦着，自己也有些忐忑。“不？”Harry开玩笑说。  
“那本来只是个一次性的安排，”Merlin耐心对他解释，“那不是我回到这里来的理由。”  
“那么什么才是你‘回到这里’的理由？”Harry问道，“你不是这里的人，对吗？我到你说的那所学校去找过了，他们根本没有一个叫这个名字的德语老师，你到底是谁，Merlin？”  
年轻人在夜晚的冷风中缩着脖子站着，倔强地等待着他的答案，Merlin却无法回答。他正在搜寻着一个合适的谎言，Harry朝他身后看了一眼，惊慌起来。“操，那是Mckie教授，别让他看见我，他不能发现我在这时间溜出了学校。”  
Merlin想要回头，Harry却已经将他拉近，堵住他的嘴唇吻了上来，湿热的法式深吻让Merlin有点应接不暇，差点沉溺下去，他用了些许力度才把对方推开，这时他已经喘息着站立不稳。  
“你这个厚颜无耻的臭小子。”Merlin皱眉望着Harry的笑脸，戳穿他的谎言。  
“但你喜欢的正是这一点，不是吗？”Harry笑了笑，伸手按向他的胯部，挑起眉毛，“喔，看样子你比我想象的还要喜欢。”Merlin想要说些什么反驳他，却最终放弃地叹了口气。  
他皱起眉凝视着Harry的脸，恍惚中已经将视线固定在对方的面孔上，再也无法离开。  
“我有将近十年没看见过这个笑容了。”Merlin感慨地说，“尤其在Lee死了以后……”  
他说的话Harry显然一个字也没听懂。“你说什么？”  
Merlin摇摇头。“没什么。”他站在这个陌生的地方，陌生的街道上，突然觉得有些孤寂。  
“跟我回去。”Harry再一次傲慢地要求道。  
Merlin吸了口烟，把手上的烟扔到脚下踩灭后点点头。“你带路。”他说。  
Harry抬起胳膊拦住了他。“我们确实要离开，但不是像现在这样，”Harry神秘地说，“你说你什么都能为我做，是吗？靠近点。”  
Merlin在听到Harry的要求以后怔了下，但Harry的目光里全是催促，渐渐还有点不耐烦，Merlin短促地吸了口气，迟疑地走上前一步，Harry将他拉了一把，手掌隔着他的长裤碾压上了他的胯间，熟稔地用一种让Merlin想要拱起腰的力度挤压着，直到他完全硬了起来。  
Harry冷漠地望了眼他蹙着眉头，强忍喘息的模样，将他推开。Merlin残存的理智只能庆幸他在意识到有跟踪者时挑了一条这样偏僻的小巷，并且他的胳膊刚才挡住了他们的一举一动——“现在我们走吧，”Harry残忍地吻了他一下，“让我们一步步走回去，Merlin。”

Harry也不知道自己出了什么问题。一开始他只是想报复Merlin竟然对他撒谎，让他像个傻瓜一样跑到大学里去寻找这个不存在的人，但他没有想到Merlin对他的要求竟然如此驯顺地应允下来，哪怕在被忽冷忽热地对待时也没有抱怨过一句，这让他既不解又有些生气。  
他很肯定Merlin把他当做某个他无法得到的人，只有这个理由才能解释这一切。  
Merlin在他身旁闷不做声地走着，他的勃起的性器还被束缚着，此时应该十分难受。不用侧头去看，Harry都知道Merlin正咬紧牙齿，紧绷肩膀，以防自己发出什么不体面的声音。  
其实从这里到Harry所住的公寓不过十五分钟的路程，但Harry刻意放慢脚步，只是为了让Merlin流露出难耐的样子。  
他还不时停下来，找借口给Merlin整理领带和袖口，手指划过他的领口，Merlin困惑地望着他，嘴唇轻抿，喉结在他的手指下抖动着。他呼出来的湿润的，小团呼吸喷到Harry的手指上，好像在求助。Harry对他的反应感到很满意。同样使得他意外的是，Merlin自始至终没向他求饶。  
他们终于踏上公寓门口的台阶，来到Harry租住的公寓门前。Harry在摸出钥匙的同时注意到，Merlin抵制地紧绷着身体，Harry明白过来他的顾虑以后对他解释道。“我的室友不在里面，你用不着担心。他今晚有约会。”  
但这似乎不是Merlin如此警惕的理由。“Harry，你该注意你的言谈举止，”Merlin忍耐了一阵开口说道，“你刚才在街上的举动，还有在这里——那都太明显了，那会让你吃亏的。”  
Harry一面把钥匙在锁孔里转动着，一面回过头来厌烦地看着他。“你是谁，我父亲？”  
Merlin还要说什么，Harry朝他抬起眉毛。“你和我什么关系也没有，我甚至不知道你的真实身份是什么，所以别指手画脚的，陌生人，”他砰一声把门打开，“进去吧。”  
Merlin跨进门，Harry把门在他身后关上，取下脖子上的围巾，脱下外套。“把衣服脱了，”Harry指示道，“我去把暖气打开，你也不指望被冻成冰块，对吗？”  
Merlin似乎对于听从房间里另一个人的指示感到羞耻，尤其是在此人的年龄几乎比他小一半的情况下。但他的状况也确实不能再等了，房间里的温度在上升，他的阴茎在长裤里渴望着释放，刚才隔着布料Harry的那点抚触根本不够，他溢出来的前液已经把内裤打湿了。  
他脱掉衣物以后站在地板上像个初生婴儿一样赤裸，Harry在摇椅上坐下，用审视的目光打量着他的身体，Merlin的心中一阵畏缩，就像得知Harry侥幸躲过了Arnold教授的爆炸事故时一样，但他强迫自己站在原地。Harry的目光落在他绑在小腿内侧的匕首上，不以为然地嗤了一声。他又看向Merlin腿间的挺直的阴茎，置身事外地看着它湿漉漉的样子。  
Merlin在心里叹口气摇摇头，觉得年轻人好像把逗弄和奚落他当成了乐趣。更糟糕的是无法对此说不的自己。他的脚趾紧紧陷入地毯里，背部肌肉绷直如一张弓。  
他站在那里凝望Harry喝完自己那杯牛奶，这才朝他勾了勾手指，抬起下巴。“到这来。”  
Merlin觉得自己大概有些醉了，他刚才不过在酒吧喝了两杯，带着恍惚，他望着Harry坐在椅子里的样子，觉得一切都有些不真实。眼前的人渐渐变成了坐在壁炉前的Galahad，穿着红色睡袍坐在自己家中的摇椅上，手里端着杯牛奶。“过来，Merlin，”Galahad嗓音温柔地调笑，“你想让我一直等到什么时候？还在记仇我上次不告而别？我们都不小了，朋友。”  
Merlin觉得自己醉得不轻，他终究还是走上前，走到Harry身前，让年轻人更方便地抬起脚趾逗弄他的勃起，他不该因为这点可怜的快感就发出声来，但他还是那么做了。


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin望着斜倚在他怀里，专注望着电视屏幕的年轻人，Harry的半边脸被电视屏幕闪动的光线映得发亮，勾勒出仍然稚嫩的轮廓线条，以及那头乱蓬蓬的卷发。  
Merlin忍住伸手触碰对方睫毛的冲动，试着在不惊动Harry的情况下调整自己的姿势。他的背部受过伤，本来他已经忘了，但现在背部的钝痛又开始提醒他这件事：他本来不该保持同样的姿势太久。  
Merlin仍然浑身赤裸着，斜躺在长沙发上，Harry靠在他怀里，像只骄傲的猫一样慵懒地倚着他的胸膛。本来Merlin不喜欢如此亲昵的姿势，但拗不过Harry的坚持。Merlin小心地收拢手臂，抱住Harry的腰，仿佛要确认自己从未失去过此人的陪伴。他用力过猛，两只手臂像铁箍一样扣得太紧，马上引来Harry的轻声抱怨。  
Merlin于是不敢再动。  
Harry在他怀抱里翻了个身，睡袍的下摆擦过Merlin仍然勃起的阴茎。Merlin暗自叫苦，喘息声只差一点便要脱口而出，本就已经敏感到疼痛的部位被这样摩弄着，如同被粗糙的舌头舔过，他差点就泄了出来。于是他眉头紧锁，咬住自己的口腔内侧，发出了一点轻柔的悲鸣。  
Harry仍然专心观看正在播放的电影结局，没有朝他看来一眼。Merlin想要后撤离这个喜欢恶作剧的小子远点，却因为Harry的一条腿恰恰和他的腿紧压在一起而动弹不得。  
Harry愈是漠视他，他身体的反应愈是无法克制。背部抵在沙发硬邦邦的扶手上其实让他很不舒服，Merlin凝视着Harry的耳垂，想知道吻上去会是什么感觉，但始终无法造次。这个夜晚这样平静，如同幻觉，让他担忧如果做出什么举动，它就会像个梦一样消失了。  
“Harry。”Merlin忍了又忍，终于在Harry再一次在他怀里挪动时忍不住叫出对方的名字。  
“耐心，Merlin。”Harry的注意力终于从电影上挪开，扭头对他敷衍地一笑。  
Merlin条件反射地躲避了一下，那笑容过于刺眼，使得他有种恍惚感觉。这惹怒了Harry。  
年轻人立刻翻了个身，坐在他的大腿上，藏在睡袍下摆里的幼嫩大腿根挤压着Merlin的勃起。Merlin心里一片茫然，不知道什么是幻梦，什么是现实。他的躯体火热，被Harry指尖触及的地方却一片冰冷，年轻人饱满稚嫩的肉体，此刻因为愤怒而鲜红的嘴唇，都让他受到诱惑，他突然感到一阵后怕：也许他会沉溺在这种幻象里，忘记Galahad已经死了。  
“你真的没什么耐心，是不是？”Harry咬住嘴唇片刻，粲然一笑露出牙齿，“回答我。”  
Merlin并不知道他要自己回答什么，他伸手覆上Harry的手背，然后仔细地，一点一点地将自己的手指与还没有磨出枪茧的Harry的手指交缠在一起，紧接着他满足地微笑了下。  
Harry惊讶地望着他，随即无可奈何地摇了摇头。“真拿你没办法，Merlin。在这里等着。”  
他从沙发上下去，转身进了浴室，重新从浴室里出来时，他手里拿着条热毛巾。  
Merlin已经恢复到了坐着的姿势，不解地望着他。Harry挤进他两腿间，毫不费力就让他敞开膝盖，坐在沙发的边沿两腿大敞，阴茎恳求着爱抚。“你真的懂德语？”Harry随口问道。  
“一些……”Merlin回答得有些吃力，“……童年时父母带着我在德国……住过一段时间。”  
他还没回答完，热毛巾就覆盖上来，完全裹上他的阴茎，密密抚过他的勃起，Merlin颤抖着，手指紧紧抓著沙发边沿以至于筋脉都显现出来，他渴望地哽咽，呼吸越来越粗重。像是火舌轻舔着他的阴茎的顶端，他无意识地夹紧双腿。Harry刻意收紧了手里的毛巾，让性器整个被火热裹住，温度太高，原本就已经极度渴望的地方再也承受不住多一分摩擦。  
Harry撤掉毛巾时，Merlin已经说不上话来，一声哑然破碎的呻吟从他唇间溢出，Harry狡黠地笑着，捏了捏他愈发胀大的阴茎头部。“舒服了？”Merlin急着喘气，没法回答这句话。  
汗水溢入眼眶，Merlin睁着汗湿的眼睛惘然看着他，过一阵反而自嘲地低声笑了。  
他抬起手指揩过Harry的眼角。“你总是……”Merlin自言自语，“……非常残酷。”  
这句话让Harry有些不舒服，他把毛巾搁到一边，抱着双臂打量着眼前这个人。以他的年纪，看上去还不像是历经沧桑，但他的脸上总有种Harry说不上来的神色，属于另一个地方。  
“行啦，”Harry放软姿态，重新换上了诱哄的口吻，“我告诉过你，我会给你奖励的。”  
他再次掰开Merlin的膝盖费了点劲，因为Merlin突然固执地紧闭着眼睛，像是要和他对抗似的。  
硬的不行来软的，Harry跪在地上，用嘴唇描绘Merlin的脚踝一直到小腿，反复耐心的安抚之下，Merlin仍然僵硬得可以，Harry快要失去耐性了。  
但当他的嘴唇碰触到靠近右腿胫骨的一处旧日疤痕时，Merlin突然放松下来，而且分开嘴唇叹息。像是蚌壳里的嫩肉露出来一般，他的腿自然而然分开，腰也不再绷着。Harry明白这是他的敏感点，他反复用舌尖描摹那个伤疤已经泛白的边沿，它看起来像是一处枪伤。  
Merlin在被碰到这地方时完全放松警惕，像是换了一个人，望着他的目光也变得柔和起来。  
Harry趁热打铁，拉开对方的膝盖，口腔裹上了对方的阴茎。他根本不需要用上什么技巧，Merlin挺了一下腰，稍微被吮吸一下就射了出来，Harry赶紧后撤，但仍有一些精液落在他的口腔里。他直起腰立刻推开对方站起来，努力不做出厌恶的表情，Merlin用高潮过后懒洋洋的声音叫了一声他的名字，朝他伸出手来，目光清澈好像他的世界里只有Harry这个人。  
“抱歉Harry，”Merlin大方地道歉，“我没有控制住——”  
明明是被人欺负了，竟然还表现出自己做错了事的样子，Harry真是搞不懂他这个人。他重新回到Merlin的怀抱里，这一次坐在对方腿上，Merlin的胳膊紧紧环绕着他，下巴抵在他的肩窝上。Harry没来由地一阵陌生的感动。“你为什么对我这么好？”他不解地问道。  
Merlin小心松开他，手掌揉了揉他的头发。Harry忍住对这个人撒娇的冲动，他还是有些认生，上床可以，但谈论自己的感情和生活，他从未对别人动过这种念头。Merlin凝视着他。  
“因为我知道你的许多事，”Merlin低声说，嘴唇贴在他的太阳穴上，“比你想象的还要多。”  
“怎么，你还真的是个魔术师？”Harry只是当做是个笑话，“说一件来听听。”  
“你的第一个吻，”Merlin说，“是在一艘船上，和一个海军陆战队员，是吗？你第一次后悔，是告诉你的父亲，你喜欢的是枪械，对进外交部没兴趣，我还知道你有一次滑雪摔伤了，但没有告诉任何人，所有人都以为你只是在阿斯彭度假。”  
“天啊，”Harry震惊地凝视着他喃喃，“这真是太惊人了，你是怎么知道这些的？”  
Merlin只是笑笑，推开Harry，他从沙发上站起身，走向自己还留在壁炉旁边的衣服。“我得借用一下你的浴室，Harry，”套上衬衫以后，Merlin回头对Harry说，“然后我就走。”  
“你要离开？”Harry瞧着他，“现在已经是深夜了。你要去哪？”  
“反正我不能留在这里，我并不想扰乱你的生活。”年长的男人解释道。  
Harry突然跳起来，当他偶然想到一个好主意时他就会这样。“不，听我说，我有个好主意，我的室友快要搬出去和他的未婚妻一起住了，你可以搬进来住，我这里肯定有地方放你的——”他的目光扫过Merlin的匕首，“——东西。”  
Merlin因为他这个提议颇为踌躇。“我不知道，Harry。也许——”  
“别婆婆妈妈的，”Harry替他做了决定，“就这么定了。你四天后就可以搬来，我会和Herbert说的。”

Merlin走出公寓楼，依稀感觉到Harry停留在他身后的视线，但当他扭头看去时，只看到匆忙拉上的窗帘。他摇头对自己笑笑，不管自以为多么老练，Harry还是个孩子。  
这时候已经将近午夜了，Merlin回到自己暂住的废弃厂房时，已经是下半夜了。他推开生锈的拉闸门，朝空地走去，却猛地按住了自己的枪。地上的脚印显示有人来过，此人还在这里。  
Merlin放轻步伐往前走，在看到那个背对着他双手插在口袋里的人影时才放下了枪。  
“Eggsy？”Merlin叫出对方名字，男孩转过头对他笑笑，“你在这里干什么？”  
“我很抱歉，Merlin，”Eggsy的模样很为难，“我不能再替你保守这个秘密了，他们已经知道你逃走了。我想那些时间管理局的家伙查出你逃到了哪一年，只是个时间问题。”  
Merlin走进灯光里，看着Eggsy脏兮兮的袖口，还有他脸上的污痕。  
“你一个人来的？”  
Eggsy点点头。“我想我先来给你个警告，他们已经在找你了。”  
“这是什么时候的事？”  
“两天以前，”Eggsy耸耸肩，“在你出发后没多久。”  
Merlin点头表示他听到了Eggsy的话，然后沉吟不语。“所以你打算怎么办？”Eggsy试探着问道，“你找到他了吗？”  
“我找到了，”Merlin回答，“但他还是个孩子。我想不能操之过急。”  
“你还打算继续留在这里？”Eggsy急了，“你知道那会带来什么后果，对吗？”  
Merlin闷闷抽口烟，把最后一根烟扔到脚下踩灭了。“我知道我在干什么，Eggsy，尽量拖延他们，如果Arthur问起，你就说——”  
“——就说你到了1997年去调查我父亲的事故，我懂，”Eggsy接过他的话，担忧地望着他的脸，“你自己小心，我得离开了，我的逗留期限快要过了。”  
Merlin点头，安慰地冲对方一笑。但当年轻人走出空旷的厂房，重新拉上铁闸门以后，他脸上的笑容消失无踪，变成一种自知厄运难逃的人的神情。“Galahad，”他自言自语，“上帝。”  
他掏出一根烟重新点上，并不愿意去想漫过他脸颊的冰冷液体是否是泪水。

Harry这一次学乖了些，他跟踪Merlin到了住的地方以后，没有立刻闯进去，而是在外面停留了一段时间。他暗自记住了这个地址，希望这能解开Merlin到底是谁这个谜团，虽然直觉告诉他这并没有什么希望。  
一个和他年龄相仿的男孩从里面走出来，Harry在他转过街道，经过自己跟前时抬起雨伞，对方被绊了一跤，抬起头来瞪着他。“你他妈到底谁啊？”男孩怒吼，“你知不知道礼貌？”  
Harry把雨伞转了个圈，挂回自己的臂弯里。“我当然知道我是谁，问题是你到底是谁？”  
“去你的，”男孩鼓着腮帮对他做了个鬼脸，“我的名字叫Eggsy，你？”  
“Harry Hart，”Harry报出名字，“你认识这里面住的那个人？你来找Merlin干什么？”  
他报出名字以后，Eggsy像是见鬼了一样望着他的脸，倒退了一步，抬起手来捂住了嘴。  
“耶稣啊，”Harry听见他从指缝间喃喃，“你不是真的……Harry，真的是你？”  
Harry皱起眉头，看样子他是问不出什么有价值的信息来了。“真的是我，回答我的问题。”  
Eggsy好半天才回过神来，他扭头看了看Merlin住的地方，又看看Harry。“我操，”他不顾形象地爆了句脏话，突然朝Harry扑来，泪眼盈眶地拥抱了他，“能见到你真是太好了。”  
Harry用雨伞伞柄把对方推开，戒备地望着他。“呃……”Eggsy摸摸头，“我不能告诉你……我答应了Merlin不能说的……抱歉，Harry……这也是为了你的安全着想，你知道。”  
“好吧，至少告诉我他到底是什么人，这你总能办到。”Harry无心和他纠缠下去。  
“噢，他出过一阵子外勤，”Eggsy顺口说，“你告诉我的，因为中了枪他才无法继续下去。”  
“什么？”对于Eggsy的话Harry只理解了一半，“这么说他真的是个特工？”  
“特工里面最好的，”Eggsy对他怀念地一笑，“像某个我认识的人一样。抱歉，Harry，我真的要走了。”Harry正在因为他的话发愣，没注意到男孩已经一溜烟顺着街道离开了。  
Harry摇头，望着废弃厂房附近只有寥寥几个人的街道。“我一定是在做梦。”他对自己说。

四天后，Harry从学校回来时，Merlin已经在他的房子里了。Harry意外地发现他在厨房里忙着晚饭，他的行李——根本不算什么行李——只有一个旅行包，里面是几件简陋的衣物。  
“我们晚上吃什么？”Harry也不见外，摘下围巾便高声问道。  
“我希望你喜欢德国香肠。”Merlin回头对他笑了下。  
“唔，”Harry走到Merlin能看见他的地方，舔了舔唇，“我的确喜欢香肠。”  
Merlin停下翻动配菜的姿势望着他。“你这个厚脸皮的小子。”Merlin无可奈何地骂道。  
Harry对他没心没肺一笑。“我那天看见了你的一个朋友，”他试探着望着Merlin把盘子端出厨房，走向餐厅的背影，“他说他叫Eggsy。”  
Merlin手上的盘子摔得粉碎，Harry吓了一跳。Merlin回头望着他，声音绝望而嘶哑。  
“你见过Eggsy了？”  
“放松，Merlin，”Harry觉得他反应过度，“他根本没泄露关于你的任何讯息。”  
Merlin咬牙叹了口气，低头看了下手表。“Harry，”他的嗓音变得粗哑，态度凌厉而干脆，“答应我，十分钟以后，不管发生什么，你都不要为了救我做出任何鲁莽的举动，知道吗？”  
Harry完全不明白。“我不懂你在说——”  
“Harry，这很重要！”Merlin扣住他的肩膀对他吼道，“答应我！”  
“好吧，”Harry半信半疑地说，“我答应你。到底怎么啦？”  
但Merlin没有回答他的问题，他立刻走到自己的旅行袋前，拉开拉链，取出一本护照模样的东西，打开看了看内页以后，他点燃打火机把它烧了，随后他把手表和眼镜都脱下来交给Harry，嘱咐他把这两样东西藏起来。Harry在忐忑不安的气氛中度过了这十分钟，秒钟走过最后一秒以后，门突然被撞开，几个戴着墨镜的男人冲进来，手上的枪对准Merlin。  
“你被控违反了旅行条例违规逗留于此，你是否承认罪行？”其中一人说。  
Merlin把两只手的手腕并拢举高，扬起一侧眉毛。“我并没有抵抗，先生们。”  
Harry捏紧拳头，想要冲上前，但Merlin朝他打眼色让他不要轻举妄动。他只能咬着牙，坐视Merlin被那些陌生人带走。“你们到底是谁？”Harry吼道，但没人回答他。他碰到其中一个人的肩膀，但对方触电般挪开了手臂，冷眼看着他，好像他们不该相互接触和谈话似的。  
他们把Merlin戴上手铐，粗暴地带走了，Harry颓然注视着门重新关上。他愣了半晌，突然看见地上有张名片，是从Merlin的口袋里掉出来的。他拾起来，上面是一个俱乐部的名字，就在伦敦。  
Harry报出家父的名字，走进这个俱乐部。他很快就在这个古怪而空旷的地方迷路了，索性乱逛起来。他走到一个靠近二楼楼梯的房间，推开门，以为里面没有人。他朝贴在墙上的创始人画像竖了个中指，背靠着门的沙发上响起个声音，把他吓了一跳。  
“这不是个可以擅闯的地方，小家伙。”那是个不苟言笑的中年人，态度倨傲。  
Harry一点没被他吓着。“我的朋友失踪了，我来调查他的下落。我不叫小家伙，我的名字叫Harry Hart。我们能为朋友做一切，不是吗？”  
“看来你和我有一个共同点，”这人对他举了举酒杯，“我是Chester King，小绅士。你可以坐下了。”


	5. Chapter 5

Chester King对自己透露得不多，大部分时间里，他都在听Harry说话，只是偶尔提出一两个关键性的问题，以帮助他讲下去。  
“你说，”Chester问道，“你的朋友失踪了？”  
“唔，严格意义上来说并不算是我的朋友，”Harry含糊其辞，“我们只见过两次面。”  
“我懂了。”  
Chester手里端着杯拉弗格，他轻微晃动杯子时，里面的冰块也跟着晃动。他问Harry是否需要喝上一杯，Harry谢绝了。“那么，他是怎么失踪的？”  
Harry回忆着那混乱的一幕。“几个陌生人带走了他，我不知道他们把他带到哪去了。”  
Chester微微一笑，呷了口酒。他的眼中没有醉意，喝酒好像只是为了蒙蔽什么人，又好像那是他唯一被允许的娱乐。“以你的年纪来说，Hart先生，你算得上是处变不惊。”  
Harry耸耸肩，在沙发的另一端坐下来。“我只是看不出哭哭啼啼有什么好处。”他说。  
“这几个带走他的人，”Chester接着问道，“你记得他们的特征吗？别急着回答，想一想。”  
Harry莫明觉得从对方口中听到特征这个词有点滑稽，他于是笑了一笑。“总共有四个人，”Harry边回想边说，“我撕破了其中一个人的袖子，他的手臂上有个纹身。”  
“你能凭回忆告诉我那个纹身的样子吗？”  
点点头，Harry抓过一张餐巾纸，在上面绘出了那个纹身的大致模样。Arthur接过来看了以后，对他摇摇头。“我恐怕没办法帮你的忙，年轻人，我从没见过这样的帮派纹身。”  
Harry敏锐地嗅出了某种迹象。“你怎么知道这是帮派纹身？”  
“Hart先生，”Chester搁下杯子，朝他笑笑，“你的观察能力很敏锐，但仍未受过系统的训练，假以时日，你也许能看出更多的东西，但现在不行——抱歉，我已经说得太多了。”  
“不，告诉我，”Harry恳切地说道，“你会帮助我的，你刚才说这是我们之间唯一的共同点。”  
Chester斜着眼睛打量着他，随即，他抬起手腕看了看表。“好吧，既然我今天晚上没有别的事务，而你又成功地引起了我的兴趣，年轻人。这不是个帮派纹身，而是海军陆战队员的纹身，你看，老鹰证明他是个美国人，而锚则是海陆的代表，但我怀疑这会对你有什么帮助。”  
Harry能够读出对方的潜台词。“因为他是个雇佣兵，对吗？”  
“令人印象深刻，Hart先生，”Chester没有正面回答他，“不禁处变不惊，还很聪明。”  
“你是用称赞搪塞我，阻止我问出更多问题吗？”Harry问出了第二个问题。  
Chester的目光突然凌厉地扫过他的脸。“我能问你一个问题吗，小绅士？”  
“当然可以。”  
“为什么你认为，”Chester有意停顿，好让目光慢慢扫过Harry的脸，“我会知道这些事情？”  
Harry沉默了一阵，自嘲地笑了。“你的坐姿。”  
“我的坐姿？”  
“可能的军事训练，”Harry说，“也许现在还是现役兵？还有……”  
年长的男人朝他打了个手势，鼓励他继续说下去。“你的身上有把手枪，先生，”Harry大着胆子说完，“如果我没猜错的话——是把Walther PPK——我不知道你是谁，但值得一试。”  
Chester惊讶地“喔”了一声，发出低沉的笑声。“你真让人意外，你是怎么知道这么多的？”  
Harry迟疑不决，不确定是否要告诉对方真话。“我喜欢枪械之类的东西。”他后来说。  
“好吧，Hart先生，”Chester扣好西装，站起来，“你有兴趣接受一份工作吗？”  
Harry感到诧异，Chester站起身面对着他，两手插在口袋里，低头望着他说话，看起来是认真的。“什么样的工作？”  
“一份能满足你不同寻常的爱好的工作，”Chester说，“也许还能帮助你的朋友。别急于回答我，想想看。当你决定了以后，随时可以到俱乐部来找我。”  
“Mr. King？”Harry还要追问，对方朝他摆了摆手。  
“我通常不会主动邀请人，Harry，我希望你认真考虑。”  
这真是出乎Harry的预料，他来找一个人，却得到了一份工作邀请。  
这条线索断了，Harry于是又想到那个叫Eggsy的男孩。他到遇见Eggsy的地方去找过，希望能碰到对方再次出现，从而获得更多关于Merlin的讯息，但Eggsy并没有出现。  
所有的线索都断了，Harry觉得心灰意冷，开始质疑自己是否有必要在一个陌生人身上浪费这么多的时间。他回到家，抱着希望Merlin说不定也许已经回来了，但屋里是空的。  
电话铃声响起，Harry这才意识到Merlin提到过他在第四天会接到一个电话，而这就是那个电话，Harry任由电话响着，并不去接，它响了好一会，过后再也没响起过。  
Merlin留下来的行李散落在地上，Harry拾起一件从行李袋里掉出来的衬衣，正要放好，衬衣口袋掉出一件东西，Harry捡起来漫不经心地一看，他的手僵住了。  
那是一枚英勇勋章，后面是六个数字。Harry对着那串数字琢磨，如果这是一串日期，也可以说得通，然而现在根本还没到15年呢，也许它所指的是1915年？然而，那时候的英勇十字勋章可不是这副模样。  
思考不出答案，Harry趴在桌子上睡着了。有人用石子扔到窗框上把他惊醒时，勋章已经在他的脸上拓出了个印子。“你到底在忙什么？”Herbert在楼下吼道，“你有两天没来上课了。”  
Harry让他上来，把事情的来龙去脉大概说了，但没有告诉他关于俱乐部里的陌生人的事。  
“我不知道，Harry，听起来很荒唐，”Herbert耸肩，“也许你只是做了个噩梦。”  
“但他的衣服还在这里，”Harry不服气地说，“我总不可能凭空捏造出这些东西。”  
“那你就报警，让苏格兰场处理这事，”他的朋友不以为然地说，“你该少看点邦德电影。”  
“我根本就不喜欢看邦德电影，Herbert！”Harry泄气地揉了揉头发，两手按在太阳穴上。  
“总之，你得去上课，”Herbert拍拍他的肩，“你不想被开除，对吗？对了，有你的信，我顺手给你带进来了。我先走了，你自己看吧。”  
Harry等到Herbert走后才想起拆开那封信。  
“Harry，这封信是我第一天到达这里时写的，从这一刻起，我并不知道将来会发生什么。有时候我会觉得我也许做了个错误的决定，但我必须冒一次险。如果我出了什么意外，请不要去找我，也不要联络警方，把信烧了，务必答应我这件事。Merlin。”  
如果这不是个恶作剧，Harry就更困惑了。他再次想起那枚勋章，他把它翻出来，想起Herbert所说的邦德电影。也许这串数字是个电话号码？他抓起话筒拨打过去，然而线路并没有接通。Harry沮丧地放下电话，要把这枚金属玩意扔进垃圾桶，但他想了想，还是放弃了这个念头。  
他用一条链子穿过它，把它戴在了脖子上，藏在衬衫下面，然后把信烧掉了。

日子变得很平静，有时候Harry会怀疑Merlin是否真的在他的生活里出现过。他还是像过去那样过日子，Merlin消失的第五天，Harry在酒吧认识了一个从爱丁堡来做交换生的年轻人，几杯酒过后，他答应了到Harry的公寓去。  
Harry挑中他主要是因为他的口音让Harry想起Merlin，但他不愿意去想这种举动究竟意味着什么。年轻人的急切是他熟悉的，他从进门开始便脱自己的衣服，臀部仓促磨蹭着Harry的阴茎。Harry不需要多少撩拨便硬了，褪下自己的裤子，抵向对方的臀部。  
年轻人的裤子退到了脚踝处，身上只穿着衬衫，随着Harry的阴茎顶向他的臀部，衬衫下摆在他的大腿上一晃一晃，Harry扣紧他的腰，正要进入对方，突然听到了一种声音。像是一只鸟儿失去了张开翅膀的能力，撞到了门上。他打算忽略这个声音，然而它响起了第二下，更大声，也更绝望，是从大门传来的。  
Harry推开今晚的艳遇对象，匆匆套上裤子，打开了门。Merlin朝前倒来，他的大腿处受了伤，伤口溢出的血已经浸透了白色的纱布。  
“对不起，Harry，”Merlin神志不清地低语，一手拽住他的胳膊，“但没有别的地方可以去。”  
Harry接住他，把他搀扶到床上让他躺下来。交换生套上衬衫，来到卧室门口。  
“又一个不速之客？”对方说。  
“不，这只是我的一个朋友，”Harry对他敷衍地一笑，“你介意先离开吗？Gilbert？”  
“好吧，随便你，混球。”Gilbert把Harry的衬衫扔到他脸上，Harry狼狈地接住。  
门关上了，Harry对着Merlin苦笑。“抱歉，”Merlin低声说，“我打扰了你的——”  
他说到一半却又住嘴不说了，Harry顺着他的目光低头一看，看见自己肩膀上有个吻痕。  
“那只是——”Harry说到一半，自己也语结。只是什么？一次艳遇？一种消遣？  
他不知道Merlin想听的是什么。事实上，他刚开口解释，年长的男人便固执地扭头偏向一边紧紧闭着眼睛，嘴唇颤抖着抿紧，他那样子让Harry根本没法说下去——好像Harry试图解释这个事实本身就是对对方的侮辱。“到底，”Harry匆忙换了话题，“发生了什么？”  
Merlin像是很疲惫，并没有告诉他太多，只是说，“他们打算把我送回我来的地方，我逃走了，在逃走的时候我不得不动用武力。”  
“你杀了他们？”Harry望着Merlin不愿多说的脸，“你现在打算怎么办？”  
Merlin长叹一口气。“他们还会派人来找我，在他们找到我以前，我需要找个地方藏起来。”  
“我知道个地方，那是父亲的度假别墅，你愿意待多久都可以，我保证不告诉任何人——好吗？”  
Harry也不知道他为什么说得那么快，生怕Merlin不答应似的。Merlin闭着眼睛，没有听到他的话，过了一会他猛地睁开眼，额头汗水汇聚，嘴唇变得苍白，他望着灯下的Harry。  
“你怕血吗，Harry？”  
Harry摇摇头。“那就好，”Merlin松了一口气，“替我取几样东西：皮带，匕首，酒精和你的旧衬衫，你将要帮助我处理这颗子弹，快。”  
Harry二话没说转身便去取Merlin交待的东西，他冷静得让他自己感到惊讶，也许Chester King是对的，他有处理这类事情的才能，他一面担忧Merlin的伤势，一面重新想起俱乐部里那个陌生人的邀请。当他拿着东西回来的时候，Merlin仍然醒着，只是脸色苍白了些。  
“Harry，”Merlin虚弱地看了眼自己的斜上方，“那是你吗？”  
“是我，Merlin，”Harry赶上前坐在床边，以便Merlin看到他，“是我。”  
“好吧，扶我起来，”Merlin简洁地交待，“这是跳弹，我的运气还算不错，没有碰到我的股动脉，但我必须把子弹弄出来——把那瓶酒和皮带递给我，好吗？如果你害怕，可以——”  
“Merlin，”Harry打断他，态度坚决望着对方眼睛，“我不害怕，我们开始吧。”  
Merlin愣了愣，一个微弱的微笑出现在他脸上。“好极了，这才是我认识的那个Harry Hart。”  
“你说什么？”Harry对他的口气感到惊奇。  
“没什么，”Merlin在他的帮助下坐了起来，对他安慰地笑笑，“我们开始吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin把用匕首剜出的子弹递给Harry，Harry稳稳地接过来，没有颤抖，目光并不晃动。  
“九毫米？”Harry说。  
“九毫米，”Merlin咬着牙根点头，汗水在他的额头上汇集，“手枪，没卡在股动脉算是运气。”  
Harry把威士忌酒瓶递过去，Merlin往喉咙里灌了一小半，在手背上擦了擦嘴，一些酒液洒在了他的衬衫领口，Harry移不开目光注视着他。“你看起来倒不像很害怕死亡。”  
Merlin垂着头望着自己膝盖，对他的话恍若未闻。他突然摇头笑起来，干哑的笑声让他的肩膀震动。“还记得你的第一把枪吗？那可不是手枪，你告诉我那是把MPKA5，奇怪的混蛋。”  
“Merlin，”Harry莫名感到不快，“我完全不知道你在说什么，你喝醉了。”  
Merlin的目光颤动一下，抬起头来望着他。Harry拍拍他的肩膀，伸手按住他手里的酒瓶瓶口，试着把瓶子抽出来，但Merlin握得很紧。“Merlin，”Harry说，“我不是他，你认错人了。”  
Merlin的视线固定在他脸上，Harry对他安慰地笑了笑。Merlin蓦然回神，把肩膀从Harry的手掌下挪开。Harry对Merlin突然的抗拒感到错愕，但看见Merlin紧紧闭上眼睛沉重地呼吸，却又无法发作。“Merlin？”Harry试探着轻声叫道。“我还在等你告诉我下一步怎么做。”  
Merlin轻叹口气，手掌松开。Harry顺利把威士忌酒瓶从他的手中抽出，然而Merlin带血的手掌突然抚上他的脸，Harry屏住呼吸，感觉到Merlin又潮又冷的手掌按住他的脸颊。  
“你很想帮忙，是吗？”Merlin自嘲地说，“慢慢把皮带松开，把你的旧衬衫递给我。”  
Harry小心地松开扎在Merlin大腿上的皮带，直到它平稳地垂落在Merlin的大腿上。他拿起自己的旧衬衫，撕成布条，递给年长的男人。Merlin将两掌宽的布条覆盖在伤口上包扎好，这才长长松了口气，对他一笑。“你做得非常好，Harry，”Merlin说，“我想已经不碍事了。”  
“你确定？”Harry站起来，仍然顾虑地盯着伤口，“我可以让Pinkerton来看看你的伤势。”  
Merlin对他摇摇头，撑着浴缸边沿试图站起来，却因为疼痛而一个趔趄倒向一旁，Harry赶紧上前把他搀住。Merlin咬着牙一声呻吟也不发出，尽管汗水已经把他的衬衫湿透了。  
Harry把他的固执看在眼里，好奇他是否总是这样。“我自己能行。”Merlin虚弱地拒绝。  
“把你的手放在我肩膀上，”Harry命令道，“快点，你可不能在我租的房子里流血身亡。”  
“Harry——”  
“这是个命令，Merlin，”Harry再一次说，“把你的手放在我肩膀上，我带你到卧室去。”  
Merlin迟疑了几秒，同意了。他将胳膊绕过Harry的脖子搭在Harry的肩膀上，身体的大半重量交付给对方，Harry稳稳地扶住他。“看，”Harry说，“也不是这么难，对吧？”  
“什么不是？”Merlin问道，失血和疼痛让他有些无法集中精力。  
“除了你那位和我同名的老朋友以外，试着相信其他人。”Harry抢白道，“比如说我。”  
年轻人的话语里不仅有着争强好胜，还有嫉妒心，然而Merlin对此没当回事，只是笑了笑。  
Harry把他安顿在自己的卧室里，随后拿起自己的枕头，准备到Herbert的房间去睡，Merlin在他离开房间前叫住了他。“留下来。”Merlin说，声音好像生锈的铁片。  
“怎么，”Harry抱着枕头望着对方开起玩笑，“你需要有人给你念睡前故事？”  
“不，”Merlin停顿了一阵，似在犹豫是否该把下面的话说出口，“我只是不想看着你离开。”  
Harry全然不解，但Merlin的目光让他举手投降。他把枕头放回原处，坐到床边，望着Merlin的面孔。“那是什么感觉？”他想起Merlin身上的子弹孔，“我是说，中枪？”  
Merlin睁开汗湿的眼睛瞧他，重又闭上眼。他的胸膛平静地起伏。“我希望你永远不会知道。”  
“为什么？”Harry追问完，随即后悔了，“操，抱歉，我该让你休息的。”  
“不，和我讲点什么，随便什么，”Merlin勉强一笑，脸色依旧苍白，“反正我也睡不着。”  
“随便什么？”Harry努力搜寻脑子里可以讲的故事，然而此刻他突然变得拙嘴笨舌起来，Merlin的视线柔和地固定在他脸上，让他无法思考，“我……呃……我还不懂用枪。”  
Merlin忍不住笑起来，Harry涨红了脸。“抱歉，”他咬牙说，“这是个糟糕的开头。”  
“你怎么会不懂得用枪？”Merlin问道，“你认识各种型号的枪支弹药。”  
“对，但我父亲不让我碰它们，”Harry不高兴地抱怨，“他总是说，一个真正的绅士懂得如何去打不用武器的战争，所以除了打猎用的猎枪和气弹枪以外我没碰过真正的武器。”  
Merlin仍然在听着，但他已经闭上眼睛，呼吸变得平缓绵长。Harry观察了一下他的脸，知道他现在想要休息了，伸手把被子盖到他肩膀处。Merlin的睫毛颤动了一下，但没有醒过来。  
“Merlin，”知道已经熟睡的男人不会听见他，Harry大胆起来，“你会教我开枪吗？”  
没有回答，Harry虽然早已预料到，仍然不免有些失望。他站起来，走到门边，关上房间里的灯，正要合上房门，Merlin在他身后开口，调子暗哑而痛苦。“我不会教你的，晚安，Harry。”  
Harry惊讶于Merlin竟然如此轻易就拒绝了他，而他竟然丝毫不感到意外。

第二天在Herbert床上醒来时，他打了个哈欠才想起来发生了什么。他连睡衣都没换，牙都没刷就跳下床，直奔Merlin的房间。Merlin正披着Harry的衬衫在床上坐着，读着一本书，Harry冲进来，看见Merlin还在房间里，松了口气。  
“Harry？”Merlin皱着眉望着他冒冒失失的样子，他只穿了一只拖鞋，头发还没梳理。  
“我以为你又不告而别了。”Harry不好意思地笑了笑。  
Merlin放下书，把被子拉高些盖住两腿。“我能到哪去？”  
“我他妈怎么知道？”Harry突然没来由有些生气，“我基本上对你一无所知。”  
Merlin被他抢白之后倒也没有生气，而是挪开书本，朝自己身边拍拍，示意Harry过来坐下。Harry内心挣扎了一阵，最终还是不太情愿地挪了过去。他坐下来，Merlin的手揉着他的头发，Harry强压下靠近对方手掌的冲动。“你昨晚说你不会教我，你是认真的吗？”他发难。  
“是的。”Merlin毫不犹豫地回答。  
“哪怕我求你？”Harry抱着最后一丝希望。  
“我的答案也还是不变。”Merlin斩钉截铁地说。  
“好吧，”Harry这一次是真的生气了，“我也不是非你不可。我自己会找到地方学。”  
他怒气冲冲冲出房间，走到一半却又折回来，把盛着早餐的盘子砰一声放到Merlin面前，这才转身走了出去。Merlin望着他的背影，又好气又好笑。在他看来，Harry还是个爱耍脾气的，养尊处优的年轻人，说学枪不过是玩玩而已，很快就会忘记。  
Merlin在朦胧中听到房门被打开的声音，他正要叫出Harry的名字，却听到了另一个人的脚步声相继而来。Merlin皱着眉头，听到两人的脚步声一前一后纠缠在一起，一种不好的预感在他心中升起，Merlin从被子里抬手去开灯，手伸到一半却硬生生抽回来，紧攥住床单。  
好吧，上帝，既然是他让Harry去肯塔基的，那么他也就能应付由此产生的所有后果，一切后果，这是他应得的。  
Merlin在昏沉中再次抬手，想给自己倒杯水喝，他碰翻了床头柜子上的闹钟。  
“见鬼，”一个声音在相邻房间里响起，炽热的喘息中断片刻，“我不知道这里还有别人。”  
“别管他，”Harry的声音因为性爱而变得稠腻嘶哑，“他只是借住在这，很快就会离开的。”  
Merlin绝望地闭上眼睛，Harry知道他因为腿上中枪了哪儿也不能去，所以特地强迫他看完这一切，这可真是够残酷的。Merlin无法忽略隔壁房间的任何响动，虽然他宁愿自己聋了。  
Harry高潮时发出的呻吟，他在对方体内撞击引起的哭泣叫喊，全都无法错过他的耳朵。  
Merlin全身着火般滚烫，被羞辱的愤怒让他的心脏在胸腔里跳得那么快，血液全都涌向了他的头顶。也许是种错觉，伤口因此火烧火燎地疼痛起来，他做了最后一次徒劳的努力，撑起自己，打算离开这个房间，但他忘了应该顾及自己的伤，首先让那条伤腿滑向地面。  
结果是他失去重心，整个人摔下了床，发出了一声可怕的重响。  
Merlin只能庆幸他没有撞上柜角，磕破额头。他翻了个身，撑住地毯，鼻间一股血腥气息，也许是伤口又流血了。他正要凭借自己的力量站起来，突然听到房门仓促被打开的声音。  
“Merlin？”Harry冲上前，蹲下来查看他的伤势，“你还好吗？”  
Merlin觉得这么小题大做实在有些可笑，但他随即注意到Harry只套了件睡袍，身上全是性爱过后的味道，另一个人的味道。Merlin因此浑身一紧，Harry误会了他的意思，低下头来。  
“你想要拿什么？”年轻人急切地问，“我来帮你。”  
在另一个房间里的男孩此刻出现在房门口，他显然也是在匆忙之中跑来，只套上了衬衫和内裤，两条腿光着站在门口。“妈的，Hart，”他往门内瞥了一眼便说，“到底发生了什么？”  
“你难道不能自己看吗？”Harry无奈地回头去吼了一句，“老天，穿上点衣服，Roy！”  
男孩根本没把他的话当回事，他看了看屋内，冷笑起来。  
“老天，Harry，别再捉弄那倒霉的家伙，”Roy翻了个白眼说，“他爱上了你，这太明显了。”  
Roy甩门离开后，Harry尴尬地望着Merlin。“别理他，他信口开河惯了，你能起来吗？”  
Merlin叹口气。“既然你已经进来了，”他不知道自己为何如此轻易就原谅了Harry，“能扶我到洗手间去吗？”  
Harry因为他的要求而微楞了一下，他想说什么，却又倔强地抿住嘴唇，强忍了片刻他终于禁不住脱口而出：“刚才的一切……你就不……嫉妒？”  
Merlin忍不住微笑，Harry的心思还是太容易猜了，让人很难对他生起气来。  
“如果这一切只是为了让我教你开枪，那么答案还是不，”Merlin说，“现在扶我起来，Harry。”  
Harry很不服气地重重叹了口气，把他扶起来。Merlin靠在他身上调整着呼吸，尽量把重量调整到自己没受伤的那条腿上，减轻Harry所要承担的重量，直到Harry的胳膊再次搀住他。

Harry把他扶到洗手间，解开他的皮带，脱掉他的裤子让它挂在小腿上，他的动作几乎让Merlin挑起一侧眉毛，Harry Hart总是在这些方面照顾周到。但当Harry的手掌完全地隔着内裤裹上他的勃起，并且作势要把它从束缚着的布料中解放出来时，Merlin才意识到这不是一个玩笑。  
他觉得难堪的同时又有些好笑，他这把年纪了，可不会让年轻时的Galahad看着他解手。他想要推开对方，然而Harry却在他耳边低语了句下流话，让他耳根一热，Harry的手掌探入他的内裤，托住他的阴茎，持续不断地给予刺激，直到它勃起了，又硬又重，沉沉地坠在年轻人的掌心，Harry满意地看着一切，指尖搔弄着顶端，引起一阵难解的麻痒。  
他摇着头，大口喘着气。“Harry，”Merlin咬牙责怪地说，“别再胡闹了，这不合适。”  
Harry嗤笑一声松开手掌，冰凉的手心贴在他的小腹上，引起他的阴茎一阵抽动，Merlin无法克制地发出呻吟，但随即意识到自己竟然发出了声音，像在鼓励对方。  
“来吧，尿出来，”Harry的手指重新回到他的阴茎上，松松地握住，“你坚持不了太久。”  
Merlin在愧疚和情欲的双重冲击下几乎投降， Harry继续从根部攥紧他的阴茎，阻止他释放，他没有被逼出泪水，顶多眼眶有些潮红。Harry停下来，动作由残酷转为温柔的抚慰。  
“告诉我另一个Harry的事，”Harry好奇地问道，“他这么碰过你？”  
“有过那么……几次，”Merlin必须喘过气来才能继续说下去，“但我们只是朋友。”  
Harry的拳头握住他，拇指抵在他的顶端摩擦，Merlin发起抖来，膝盖软得差点倒下。  
“只是朋友？”Harry异常冷静地判断着他的神色，“但你提起他时的语气，像是——”  
“Harry，我们是长期的朋友，但不是恋人，”Merlin纠正他，“性只是偶尔发生的意外。”


	7. Chapter 7

“噢，Galahad，”Merlin放下写字板，看着来人，“很高兴见到你。你从西开普敦回来了？”  
Harry身着Merlin熟悉的深灰色西服，佩着方格斜纹领带，细节一丝不苟，雨伞稳稳地挂在臂弯上。他对Merlin的寒暄充耳不闻，直接走到这间角落办公室里唯一的会客沙发上坐下，把一条腿搭在另一条腿上，理了理西服下摆，这才把他审视的目光转向Merlin。  
Merlin问出的问题没有得到回答，脸上多少流露几分尴尬。“Galahad？”他不确定地问道。  
Harry上下打量他一眼，突然笑了笑。“为什么不叫Harry了？你那天晚上还叫我Harry来着。“Galahad！”Merlin脸颊发热，立刻喝止，然而沙发上的另一位却视若无睹。  
Merlin下意识地舔着嘴唇，把头挪开一些，埋头继续盯着写字板。Harry站起身，将办公室的门锁上，朝他走来。门被锁上的清脆声音让Merlin禁不住浑身一颤，难以自抑地紧张起来，他固执地低下头把视线固定在桌上的学员名单上。  
Harry走到他身后，抬起右手按在他的肩膀上。Merlin绷紧呼吸，努力忘掉那点微不足道的碰触，但Harry的那只手挪到他的后颈处，拇指摩挲着领口裸露出的皮肤。  
“……Harry。”Merlin皱紧眉头，闭上眼，声音因为忍耐而发颤。他把手中的钢笔握紧了。  
“拜托，Merlin，”Harry温热的手掌停留在他的后颈处，“你真的打算拒绝我？”  
Merlin握住钢笔的手打颤，不知是出于愤怒还是难堪。Harry的语调与其说是恳求，不如说倨傲无比，但Merlin偏偏对此无法抵抗。“这会影响工作，Ha——Galahad。”  
“喔，别担心这一点，”Harry满不在乎地把手抽走，绕到桌子前方，开始在Merlin的目光下脱掉西服，露出肩膀上的枪套，“这不会影响任何事，因为这只是两个老朋友在相互帮忙。”  
Merlin抿着嘴唇，把头偏开一些，假装没看到Harry脸上那抹嘲弄的笑容。Harry把外套挂好以后，注意到Merlin在椅子里僵着身子，耸了耸肩。“Merlin，”他责怪地说，“我们可没有一整天。”  
Merlin嘴唇翕动了一下，却无法吐出反驳的句子。他在椅子里不安地挣动了一下。“但——”  
Harry朝他勾勾手指，声音已经由假装的安抚温柔重新变为残酷。“到沙发上去。”他命令道。  
Merlin坐到沙发上，分开两腿，Harry的皮鞋踩上他腿间的勃起，轻轻一碾，Merlin倒抽了一口气，眼眶中充盈泪水，不知是因为屈辱还是情欲。他的手指紧抓住沙发边沿，整个人瑟瑟发抖。Harry的脚尖施加的力度恰好处在让他无法释放的边沿，既不完全是痛，又不全然属于快感，Merlin脸上的热度未曾退去，平添了几分痛苦。他垂着眼睛，固执地不看Harry。  
Harry的皮鞋鞋跟踩在沙发边沿，只有鞋尖抵在他的胯间，残酷地碾压着他的勃起。“你真是充满惊喜，我的老朋友。”  
Merlin颤抖了一下，此时此刻，从Harry口中说出的称呼像是抽在他身上的一根鞭子。Harry又用鞋尖亵玩了他一会，抽回了脚。Merlin睁开湿润的眼睛抬起头，碰上Harry无声的催促目光，他迟疑了一会，不稳的手指去找自己的皮带，Harry在一旁冷眼看着，没有要帮忙的意思。Merlin解开皮带，抬起腰，让裤子顺利滑落到脚踝处，露出腿间的性器和大腿。  
当Harry的一只手放在他的大腿上，像在告诉他他做得很好的时候，他已经浑身是汗，嘴唇快被他自己咬破了，一声又一声嘶哑的喘息从他喉咙里不受控制地溢出，他的阴茎在无人碰触的情况下挺立着，马眼仍在溢出液体。  
对于他的窘迫现状，Harry只是笑了一下，他站开一些，Merlin抑制不住地喘息着，因为难堪而把脸偏向一旁，他甚至无法说服自己去看Harry。而当他确实看着对方时，他发现Harry在他眼皮下解起了腕上的手表。“他们给我配的，”Harry注意到他的目光后对他一笑，“我还不清楚它的用途，你能给我演示一下吗？Merlin？”  
领会到Harry的暗示后Merlin吞咽了一下，脚趾不自觉地在皮鞋里蜷起。Merlin接过Harry递来的手表，将还带着Harry的体温的表带扣上自己的阴茎，开始用拳头握住它，利用那可怜的摩擦抚慰自己。用Harry的随身物件为自己手淫的某种亵渎感，让他愈发硬挺，恍惚中，竟然生出几分用Harry的手表偷偷自慰的错觉。表扣把他的阴茎磨得通红，看起来格外脆弱，已经流到他手上的液体也让不锈钢表面变得益发光滑，随着他加快的动作，打在他的囊袋上。  
在他艰难地抵达高潮边沿时，Harry开口让他停下，  
Merlin睁开汗湿的眼睛，Harry抽中他手中的手表，吻了一下他的嘴角，好像他刚才的这番表演所想要的也不过是这样一种稀薄的安慰。Merlin再也握不住自己，手垂下去，腰却不由自主挺起，Harry的膝盖顶上来，摩擦几下，却撤开了。  
下一秒，Harry让他坐到自己身上，却不让他并拢膝盖，他被迫两腿敞开坐在对方怀里，眉头紧皱，两手撑在身体两侧，颧骨和嘴唇都泛着红，Harry这才把他的性器握在手心里，开始细致缓慢地加以抚慰，直到他双腿战抖地高潮，赤裸的脚踝踩在Harry的皮鞋上。  
Harry的手指蘸了他的精液，逗弄似的在他的小腹上打圈，引得他一阵瑟缩。“Harry，”Merlin把眉头皱得更紧，躲避逗弄他的手指，“你为什么非得表现得像个混蛋？”  
“因为我只把你当做朋友，”Harry凝视着他说，“是你自己把这演变成性关系的，既然你要和我上床，那么你得知道我对所有的床伴都是一个样——我给不了更多。”  
Merlin当然知道Harry对他没有好感，事实上，自从他们第一天在Kingsman总部碰面，这个男人就对他抱有一种奇怪的疏远和敌意。“Harry，”Merlin说，“发生在约翰内斯堡的事情是场意外——”  
“Merlin，我不玩爱情这一套，”Harry不耐烦地说，“要么我们操，要么我们什么关系也没有，你明白我的话了吗？”

 

Merlin从梦中醒来，出了一身冷汗。他转了个身，被他弄醒的年轻人皱眉嘟囔了一句“怎么啦”，Merlin只是拧亮床头台灯，望着对方的脸没有答话。Harry睁开困倦的眼皮，看见他的脸色，完全醒了。他用手肘撑起半个身体，诧异地望着Merlin苍白的脸色。  
“Merlin？”  
Merlin仍然垂头望着自己的手掌，没有答话。Harry睡意全消，索性坐了起来。“Merlin？”  
他的声音抬高了些，Merlin反应过来，扭头望着他。“怎么了？”Harry对他突然变得陌生的眼神感到不解，Merlin的样子此时非常陌生，甚至让人有些害怕。  
Merlin发现Harry正戒备地看着自己，这才冲对方勉强笑了笑。“没事，我在——我做了个噩梦，”他说到一半，硬生生改口，“你为什么在我的床上？”  
Harry做了个鬼脸。“我非得拿出个理由？”  
Merlin被他弄得十分无奈，也只得放弃了这个话题。Harry打了个哈欠，钻进他的胳膊，把头埋在他的胸膛上，自顾自找了个舒服的位置。他乱蓬蓬的头发弄得Merlin的皮肤痒痒的，Merlin僵了一下，感觉到Harry敏捷地在他怀里翻了个身，嘴唇擦过他的脖子。  
“Harry？”他试探地叫了一声，“你在干什么？”  
“怎么，”Harry的声音闷在他怀里，“你更喜欢抱着你的枪睡？”  
Merlin尴尬地清了清喉咙，起一只手推了推Harry的肩膀，但没有用力。“我是想说另外一件事，”Merlin挪动了一下身体，然而Harry没有要挪开的意思，“你压着我的伤口了。”  
Merlin话音刚落，Harry立刻从被窝里跳了起来，掀开被子要查看他的伤口，Merlin忍住笑阻止了他。“我只是在开玩笑，Harry。”  
Harry头一次没有笑，反而望着他沉思，眼里闪过一抹惊讶。Merlin用询问的目光看向年轻人，Harry愣了片刻，对他解释道：“这是我第一次看见你露出笑容。”  
Merlin发现这个年轻人是真的开始关心自己，禁不住有些被打动了。他朝Harry再次笑笑，伸出胳膊，把顺从地钻进来的年轻人纳入自己的怀抱里，吻了吻他的额头。  
“你以后想干什么？”  
“我不知道，”Harry的嗓音因为睡意而朦胧，“这就是问题。”  
“唔，”Merlin说，“那个时刻总会到来，到那时你会认清自己想要什么。”  
“你这么认为？”Harry把头抬起来一些，看着他，“那么你想要什么？”  
Merlin不再笑了，他的手揉着Harry的头发。“我想要扭转过去。”  
“但那不是不可能的吗？”Harry刨根究底地问道。  
“所以我是个傻瓜，”Merlin自嘲地一笑，拍拍他的背，“小家伙，睡吧。”

 

Merlin对他的态度变了，不知道这是否是Harry的错觉。这个不得不在他的公寓里留下的陌生人变得更温和，也更喜欢交谈了，虽然他仍然不提他的真正身份和他留在这里的目的，但他开始接纳Harry对他的关心，并且开始给Harry一些热心的建议，有一些很实用，另一些则颇为离奇。他的脾气还是一样古怪，有一天，Harry借阅的一本关于密码学的书被他发现，他大发脾气点着打火机把书烧了，Harry为此两天没和他说话，然而Merlin根本没有道歉的意思。公寓里气氛阴沉，只是偶尔Merlin会用一种痛苦的目光悄然瞥他一眼，再舔舔嘴唇，把头挪开，仿佛只是为了确认Harry仍然留在这间公寓里。  
到了星期六晚上Harry终于忍受不住再也不和Merlin说话了，Merlin这时候已经能够在没有人搀扶的情况下自己行走，但是动作仍然不太利索。Harry直接朝他走过去，抽走他手里的书，对上他的眼睛。“好吧，直接告诉我，”Harry对Merlin说，“你到底瞒着我什么事？”  
“我不知道你指的是什么，Harry。”Merlin平静地摘下眼镜，看着他。  
“你为什么要烧了我的书？”Harry质问，“你到底为什么要插手我的生活，Merlin？”  
“我没有插手干预你的人生，”Merlin的态度如常，“我告诉过你了，烧掉那本书是个意外，那天晚上我喝醉了。”  
“对，”Harry压根不相信，“那么Eggsy说的一切也是意外？你的身份是假的也是个意外？很显然有人在找你，他们要的甚至不是你的命——这也是个意外？”  
Merlin看着他的样子，好像有些不忍心，于是让了步。“我现在不能告诉你，Harry。”  
“好吧，又是这句话，”Harry尖锐地冷笑了一声，“Merlin，我开始厌倦这一切了。”  
他说这句话主要是因为赌气，然而Merlin仿佛早就预料到似的根本没有反应，Harry因为他的冷漠而感到有些不快，他还要说什么，Merlin打断了他。  
“好了，你不是想让我教你开枪？”Merlin的口气像在哄小朋友，Harry更生气了，“我教你怎么用枪，就当做是我对你的道歉。”  
“我不在乎，Merlin，”Harry一气之下脱口而出，“有人会教我的。我到骑士俱乐部去了一趟，有个叫Chester King的家伙给了我一份工作，他告诉我——”  
“你说什么？”Merlin的反应超乎他的预料，他死死扣住Harry的肩膀，嗓子里愤怒和恐惧各参半，“你见过Arthur了？！什么时候？”  
“操，Merlin，”Harry震惊之下忘了反应，“你失踪那晚，从你口袋里掉下来的名片——”  
Merlin像是听见了，又像是没有听见，他的手扣得这么紧，Harry觉得他快把自己揉碎了。Merlin的眼睛死死盯着他的脸，确定他说的是真话以后，他颓然松开手，往后退了一步。  
“Merlin？”Harry试探着问，Merlin的反应让他不安。  
“Harry，你还记得你提到过的地方，那座你父亲的房子？”Merlin咬一咬牙望着他，像是溺水的人抓住一个救生圈，“我们必须马上到那里去。永远，永远别再联系Arthur。”  
Harry惊讶地望着Merlin此刻的神情，直觉告诉他Merlin不会回答他此时心中的所有问题，但他又无法说不。“Merlin，”Harry突然想到一个可能性，“你认识Chester King？”  
Merlin吸了口气，定神看着他的脸，眼睛里的绝望吓了Harry一跳，他还要问下去，Merlin扣住他的后脑吻上他的嘴唇，Harry发出惊讶的低呼，随即沉浸在这个吻里，Merlin吮吸着他的舌头，差点让他忘记自己身在何处。Merlin似乎在用这个吻在重复“相信我”这句话，直到他们在壁炉前分开。“好吧。”Harry抿了抿嘴唇，答应了Merlin的荒唐的要求。


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin打开双腿，骑在Harry的腰上，往后仰的喉咙和挺起的胸膛一起，形成一道绷得过紧的弧线。像是对自己正在做的事情感到多少有些难堪，他的喉结上下滚动着，眼角已经潮湿。  
Merlin的臀肉夹着自己的四根手指，大腿撑开到了荒谬的地步，背部肌肉因此绷紧到极限。对于一个正在扩张自己的人来说，他根本称不上放松。他眉头微微皱起，眉毛与固执的目光形成一个凌厉的夹角。像要藉由这种行为惩罚自己一般，他的一举一动都全然专注。  
Harry把手枕在自己的脑后，饶有兴味地观察着他的行动。半个小时前，年轻人要求他在自己的眼皮子底下自慰，那种难熬的感觉此时仍然让Merlin有些说不出话。Harry趁他的手掌攥住自己的时候，伸出舌尖去舔露出来的阴茎发红的顶端，又去舔他指缝间的润滑剂。现在，他的阴茎依然因此沉重地跳动，多余的润滑剂粘在他小腹的毛发上，留下可疑的水光。  
Merlin喘息着低头望向Harry毫不动容的脸，Harry抬起一侧眉毛，无言地催促。Merlin只得把手指又送入一些，他因此而发颤了，腰部朝前一挺，臀肉夹紧自己的手指，无法再进入分毫。  
Merlin不得不停下来，强忍的目光问询般投向Harry，像在问对方怎么办。  
Harry佯装失望地叹了口气，抽出枕在脑后的胳膊，懒懒抚过Merlin的腰侧，向上拧住他的乳头，Merlin因此发出沙哑的﹑仿若破碎的呻吟，向下滑落一点，仿佛再也支撑不住自己。他已经溢出前液的阴茎在Harry的小腹上留下一道湿痕，Harry试探着用手圈住它，Merlin急促地喘息着，眉头拧紧，头一次露出了像是痛苦般的神情。  
Harry颇为心烦地看到，即便是在这样的情况下，Merlin仍然在为他考虑。他的手掌死死攥住床单，用的力度之大指关节都发白了，但Merlin硬是不肯扶住Harry的肩膀撑住自己。Harry猜Merlin大概是害怕失控伤到床伴，自从这场性爱开始后Merlin就没碰过他。  
Merlin茫然的目光固定在他脸上，失神地喘息着，Harry收紧握住Merlin阴茎的手，得到一声压抑的低喘。Merlin毫无预警地朝他倒伏下来，吓了他一跳。  
Merlin倒在他的胸膛上，低声叫着他的名字，已经湿润的眼睛焦灼地寻找着他的眼睛，他在Harry身上碾磨着他的身体，强壮的胸膛和他的紧贴在一起，大腿沉沉地挤进Harry的两腿之间，手掌环上他的腰。  
这动作与其说是侵略性的不如说是绝望的，甚至带有献祭意味。Harry下意识转过头，Merlin的嘴唇急切地吻了上来，左手愈发占有性地环住他的腰。Harry不舒服地朝旁挪了挪，想拉开两人之间的距离。但Merlin的手肘紧紧夹住他的腰，不让他离开，还在用下压的力度，把他拉向自己，仿佛要把Harry溶进自己骨血里一样焦灼而急切。  
Harry听见Merlin就在他耳边的汗湿的粗喘声，那让他不舒服，Merlin此刻那种不顾一切的恳切和绝望也让他不舒服，Merlin的阴茎与他的摩擦在一起，把两个人都搞得一团糟。Merlin的嘴唇几乎狂乱地吻着他的耳垂，下颚和发根，根本不在乎他是否回应，手掌却又像占有般把他的腰扣得紧紧的。  
“操我，”Merlin催促道，声音低哑得让人心惊，“操我。”  
Harry能看到Merlin股间被手指进出过的地方，多出来的润滑剂在他的臀部留下了水痕。  
Harry把手掌放在Merlin的肩胛骨上，稍微压紧，Merlin立刻柔软地低哼一声，朝他凑了过来。Harry立刻判断出来这是Merlin在他身上寻找的那个人喜欢的爱抚，这让他愈发不快。  
他们最近的性爱大多如此，Merlin不是过分顺从，仿佛这一切不是一种亏欠，就是带着那种几乎能把Harry吓着的焦灼绝望的急切，使得事情结束得粗暴而潦草。最近，后者出现的情况越来越多，Merlin像是怕失去什么，Harry说不好——但他对这种匆忙赶到乏味和厌倦，每次这种事情发生，Merlin便会强硬纳入他的阴茎，全然不顾这么做受伤的只是自己。  
像是现在，Merlin在用自己已知的一切手段加快这进程，他的手掌探入两人紧贴在一起的下腹寻找Harry的阴茎，大腿紧紧夹住他的腰，他的所有动作都好像根本没有明天似的，而他潦草而急切的求欢根本没有让Harry得到多少快感，更多的是一种心慌和烦恼的感觉，甚至激起了些许反感——Harry猛地将对方推开，怒气冲冲地从床上下来，披上自己的睡袍。  
Merlin愣了一下，嘴唇紧抿起来。没有料到Harry会就这样把他推开，他一时竟然无话。  
“你发什么疯？”Harry忍不住质问，“这是你想要的吗？你干嘛要这副样子？”  
Merlin被他推开，模样多少有些狼狈，原本堆在小腿上的床单滑下，缠住脚踝，他紧闭着眼睛，肩膀伏下一点，突然伸手攥住自己的阴茎，两腿夹紧，侧过脸将表情埋在枕头里。他的腰打着颤，像是被谁掐了一下，随后一动不动了。Harry感到诧异，隐约又有些不安，他朝Merlin走去，几乎不费力就让男人抬起腰，伸手碰触他的阴茎，高潮过后软垂的器官在他手中让人有些心颤。Harry皱起眉，望着Merlin发红的耳根。“你就这样高潮了？”  
他知道自己把Merlin推开时也许碰到了对方的阴茎，但没想到Merlin竟敏感到了这样的地步。Merlin挣扎起来，想要抽离Harry的掌控，Harry反而收紧手指，圈住了男人高潮后的阴茎，Merlin把腰部抬起，让Harry的手掌顺着小腹一直摸到他的喉结，他的身体如此训练有素，富有力量，此时却又如此驯服，让Harry感到一阵得意。Merlin隐忍地喘息着，只是偶尔露出难耐的神情，因为情欲的灼热而难耐地长长吸气。   
Harry爬上床，将已经翻过身来变成仰卧姿势的Merlin的脚踝打开，扶住自己的阴茎，对准对方的穴口就操了进去，他干得一点也不温柔，也没打算温柔。Merlin被他顶得身体不由自主往前耸了一下，他发出的那种挠痒般的呻吟根本不像是他会发出的，好像Harry把他坚硬的部分撬开了，而他现在毫无招架能力，只是抱住Harry的身躯，压下自己的呻吟。  
Harry不无怜悯又厌恶地感到Merlin正强迫自己迎向他的撞击，像个有自虐倾向的疯子，包裹住他的内壁会因此而受伤，像最近这几次一样，Harry用手指摸到那圈被他的阴茎撑开的穴口，Merlin咬紧牙关，不让颤抖的呻吟流泻出来。Harry谴责地望向对方的眼睛。  
“你疯了吗？”Harry再次问道，“你到底为什么要这么做？”  
Merlin只是望着他出神，表情混合了情欲和古怪的坚忍。“Galahad。”他突然说。  
毫无进展，就连这个名字都像是从疯子嘴里说出的梦话，Harry放弃追问这个问题。  
Harry把自己从Merlin体内抽出来，Merlin两腿敞开，整个人还瘫软着，Harry一时怜悯心起，没有立刻从男人身上下来，而是伏在他身上柔和地亲吻他，尽可能地安抚着他，Merlin享受地低哼，嘴角翘起一个弧度，伸出胳膊抱住往他怀里钻的年轻人，把他抱得更紧。  
“Merlin，”Harry在Merlin的胳膊下找到一个舒服的位置，打了个哈欠，“你坚持让我们到这里来，我们来了，但你并不高兴。”  
“别胡说，”Merlin笑了笑驳斥他，“我当然高兴，我感到很高兴，Harry。”

但Harry很清楚Merlin只是在撒谎，Merlin不愿住在屋子里，而是像个仆人一样住在牧场看守人的小屋里，每天早晨，Harry都能看见他扛着那把猎枪独自出去散步的背影，这些散步一去就是一个上午，而Merlin并不是像他自己说的那样去打猎，因为他从未带回过猎物。看守人的木屋潮湿而且寒冷，但Merlin仍然坚持每晚都在那里入睡。  
如果Merlin的目的是不引起村子里的人更多的注意，那么他的做法奏效了。Harry无法理解他哪来这么大的毅力，每次在他们做爱过后，马上离开温暖的，生着火的屋子，在黑夜里步行回到小木屋去。但Merlin坚持要这么做，仿佛他不过是Hart家族新雇的牧场看守人。  
Harry觉得Merlin比在伦敦时变得更疏远和难以捉摸了，这让他后悔答应到这地方来。Merlin的枪伤好了以后，Harry对这样平淡的生活感到厌倦，有一个晚上他突发奇想提出回到伦敦去，但Merlin截住了他，他的脸色如此之差，竟然让Harry毫无道理地有了几分心虚。“你要去哪？”Merlin问道。  
Harry的耐心快要用尽了。“我要离开，”Harry抬头与对方对质，“这不是很明显吗？你的伤已经好了，我必须回伦敦去，你不知道我欠下了多少课程，你把我的生活搞得一团糟——”  
他的指责伤害了Merlin的感情，这一点显而易见。因为Merlin被刺伤一般看了他一眼，原本挡在他跟前的手臂垂了下来，他的脸色有些发红，大概是因为Harry的毫不客气的口吻造成的结果。Harry还要继续说下去，Merlin艰难地朝旁边挪开一步，让出了道路，Harry发现他的右手紧握成拳头，紧紧抵在大腿上，那样用力以至于那里的布料起了皱。  
Merlin的颧骨上泛起一种古怪的像是羞愧的颜色，兴许他并不喜欢强迫别人，兴许那只是对自己如此轻易就让步的愤怒。Harry后悔了，叫了一声Merlin的名字，但Merlin已经转过身，背对他离开了，Harry诧异地望着他孤独而挫败的背影，道歉的话到了嘴边却没说出。  
打从那晚过去以后，Harry再也没有提到过要离开这里的想法。第二天在早餐桌上，他努力假装一切都没问题，为此甚至摆出一副笑容，就等Merlin出现时演练给对方看，Merlin的眼睛在看见他时难以置信地亮了起来，但随即又黯淡下去，他那天早上的脾性格外阴郁。  
拿果酱时他们的手指碰到了一起，Merlin的视线颤了一下，Harry这才意识到，Merlin一定以为自己昨晚就已经离开了，他明白过来以后不禁深受感动，不管Merlin的目的为何。  
“我绝对不会不告而别，”Harry在冲动之下脱口而出，看着Merlin的眼睛，“Merlin，我保证。伦敦已经失去了对我的吸引力了，那些乏味的课程，我绝对不会回去。”  
Merlin当时的反应很奇怪，像是被一杆看不见的枪口对准了似的，他很勉强地微笑了一下，随后又像过去Harry注意到的那样，渐渐游离神志，开始透过他看着另一个人了。  
于是他们就处在了现在这种境地，既不算是恋人，又不完全是朋友，如果Harry提出和Merlin上床，Merlin绝对不会反对，他们彼此对此都心知肚明，Harry再也没有尝试过偷偷离开，倒不是说Merlin曾经劝阻过他，或是用武力阻止过他，而是有一种看不见的牵绊把他留在了这地方，把他留在了这种怪异而并不提供解释的生活中间。  
头几天晚上，Harry在半夜里爬下床，掀起窗帘一角，都会看到Merlin站在黑暗中的背影，像是害怕他从这地方溜走，Harry因此深深叹口气。过了那几天以后，Merlin终于相信，Harry不会再尝试任何办法离开，他不再晚上起来守夜，或是把Harry的车钥匙藏起来，而只是坐在看守人木屋的台阶上入睡，Harry耐不住困意合上眼皮以前，还看见木屋亮着灯。

 

Merlin在早晨Harry还没醒来以前从他的“散步”中回来，他告诉Harry这些散步是为了恢复他的双腿，实际上他想要确保这附近周围没有时间管理局派来的可疑的人。他回来时天刚擦亮，他推开木屋的门，在发现里面有人时立刻举起了猎枪，但他走前两步后，放下了枪，因为他看见了来人的脸。  
“Merlin，”白发苍苍的Arthur不客气地说，“坐下吧。”  
Merlin仍然固执地站着，端着枪。“你是怎么找到我的？”  
“Galahad的家族有两处产业，这是其中的一处，”Arthur冷静地说，“我猜你就在这里。”  
“你是什么时候知道的？”Merlin反问道。  
“如果你问我，我一直觉得这是个错误的组合，”Arthur扼要地回答，“你和Galahad，真的吗？更重要的是，你们怎么认为这能瞒过所有人？”  
Merlin自嘲地干笑了一声，望着坐在椅子上的老绅士摇了摇头。“Arthur。”他制止道。  
“我知道你回来干什么，”Arthur露出惯有的讥嘲冷笑继续说下去，“有什么进展吗？”  
Merlin摇头，他的眼角因此现出皱纹。“再给我一点时间。”Merlin要求道。  
Arthur直挺挺坐着，凝视着他。“你告诉过他事实吗？你是否告诉过他你来自一个未来的特工组织，而这个特工组织会害他丧命？你是否告诉过他，他死时屠杀了一整个教堂的人，而你坐视这一切发生？”  
“Arthur，你知道我不能告诉他事实，”Merlin苦笑了一下，“你到底想说什么？”  
“我和你一样了解Harry，并且在他成为Galahad之前就认识他了，”Arthur神态自若，但他口中说出的话非常冷漠，“要改变他的任何决定非常难。且不说你不可能成功，哪怕你成功了，如果他不能成为他想成为的人，那么他以后也不可能快乐，那是你想要的吗？”  
Merlin的心一沉，他还是更喜欢他在这个年代看见的那个Chester King，至少在他身上还有一丝人情味，还有种隐藏的幽默感，但眼下这个从Harry死亡的那一年回来的Arthur，冷酷，自负，带着一丝让人不寒而栗的怜悯——这怜悯的对象不是对他。  
“你在建议什么？”Merlin沉吟片刻说。  
Arthur淡淡一笑，朝他递来一把手枪。枪口原本正对着他，但递到他跟前时，Arthur把手枪翻了个个，让枪柄朝上，这一切都唤醒了昔日的某种回忆。“打死你的狗。”Arthur命令。  
Merlin的呼吸变得急促，盯着手枪好像那是条毒蛇。“你疯了吗？”  
“这是唯一确保他不会加入Kingsman的方法，”Arthur耸肩，“由你动手，总比死在Valentine的枪下要好得多，你知道如何尽量减轻他的痛苦。打死你的狗，Merlin。”  
Merlin盯着Arthur手中的枪，半天才找到自己的声音，他的声音听起来嘶哑而变形。  
“你早就知道我在这了？”  
“不然你以为为什么时间管理局的人还没找到你？”Arthur平静地说，“是我给了他们错误的讯息，让他们还没找到你，不过我想在这段时间里你已经意识到，改变Harry的主意是不可能的。考虑一下我的提议吧，否则，我会告诉他们你在哪。”  
Merlin皱起眉。“但你为什么要这样做，Arthur？”  
“如果Harry不成为Galahad，他就不会推荐Gary Unwin，一系列事件都会因此而改变，重要的是，他不会毁掉我所信奉的事业和我一生的心血，”Arthur回答，“这是你的选择。”  
Merlin觉得自己的血液仿佛僵住了，就在他打算拒绝Arthur时，他听见脚步声，他骂了声糟糕，转身推开木屋门，他看见留在雪地上的一串脚印，Harry的背影已经成了视野里的一个黑点。


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin在附近的唯一一家乡村酒馆找到了Harry。Harry坐在吧凳上，两手紧握放在自己面前的那杯啤酒，酒杯上的水珠顺着他的手背流下，他却并没有感觉到。Merlin走进酒吧时，Harry把两脚搁在吧台边沿，眼帘下垂，并不着急喝那杯啤酒。  
Harry把啤酒酒杯推开，正要管酒保要一份威士忌，Merlin走过去，轻轻抓住他的胳膊。  
“别喝太多。”Merlin劝告道。  
“我还什么也没喝呢，Merlin，”Harry闷头说道，“你是怎么找到我的？”  
“你告诉过我，你年轻时喜欢到这种地方来，”Merlin说，“很高兴我猜对了。”  
Harry因此不以为然地一笑。“我本来就在这里等你，”他抬起头来，目光明亮，“我已经厌倦谎言了，我想要知道真相。”  
Merlin把他手里那杯啤酒接过来，端起酒杯一饮而尽，看着Harry。“你都听见了什么？”  
“很多，包括有人要求你用手枪把我打死，”Harry眨着眼睛说，“你会吗？”  
“我永远不会做出任何伤害你的事情。”Merlin毫不迟疑地说。  
“但万一他是对的？”Harry审视着他，“万一这是你唯一能阻止我的方式？”  
Merlin默然看着他，Harry固执地要求一个答案，Merlin重重叹了口气。这声叹息让Harry僵了僵，目光落在Merlin的脸上。“Merlin，”Harry的声音发紧，“你到底是谁？”  
Merlin反而露出了如释重负的神情。“我是你的一个朋友，”他对Harry说，“我们已经认识二十年了，我违反时间旅行的规定回到这里来，并且停留到现在，是为了扭转你的死。”  
Harry发出短促的笑声，对Merlin摇摇头，从口袋里掏出钱包，把钱摆在桌子上。  
“我是你的一个老朋友？故事编得真不错，那家伙又是谁？”  
“你认识他，”Merlin的声音越来越嘶哑，“他是Chester King，他在骑士俱乐部见过你。”  
Harry扭头瞅了眼Merlin，心烦意乱地揉了揉自己的头发。“别骗我了，这难道是——”  
“时间会改变我们每一个人，Harry。”Merlin打断他的话。  
“你认真的？”Harry的脸色不那么轻松了，“那么，他说的那些关于我的话全是真的？我死的时候，杀了一整个教堂的人？这一切全在你眼皮底下发生？”  
Merlin把酒杯推开，站起身来，抬起手臂。Harry看见他将手表调校到某种模式，继而手腕一侧，Harry莫名觉得不快，但还没意识到危险。  
“Merlin？”  
“对不起，Harry，”Merlin冷静地说，“但我不能冒这个险。”  
Harry举起手阻止了他，他不知道Merlin要干什么，但他预感到有什么事情要发生。  
“别这么做，Merlin，”Harry紧张地注视着Merlin，“你可以告诉我一切，我谁也不会说的。”  
“恐怕这不足以让我放心，Harry，”Merlin摇摇头，转动手表表壳一侧的按钮，直至表冠弹出，“别担心，过了这一刻以后，你不会记得任何事情。”  
“不！我发誓——”Harry在慌乱之下脱口而出，“——我发誓再也不回伦敦去了！”  
“一辈子也不会？”Merlin面容整肃，似乎有些动摇。  
“永远也不会，”Harry冲他一笑，“我也绝不会加入Chester的那个组织，我向你发誓。”  
Merlin凝神注视他一阵，终于垂下手臂。“那么，”Harry试探问道，“现在你能告诉我一切了？”  
Merlin神色复杂地看着他，Harry耸耸肩。“你想要知道什么？”Merlin问道。  
“给我讲讲那些你出过的任务，”Harry立刻兴高采烈，“你肯定有很多故事要说。”  
Merlin似乎为此感到好笑。“好吧，”他最后说，“既然我已经拒绝了Arthur，他们很快就会找到我——在我离开前，我可以告诉你你想知道的事情。”  
Harry略微愣了一下，Merlin这次让步来得过于轻易，差点让他以为对方再次筹划不告而别。  
“如果他们找到了你，”Harry问道，“他们会把你怎么办？”  
Merlin对他这个问题有些意外。“时间旅行者不该停留超过二十四小时，Harry，我留在这里的时间已经远远超出了期限，他们会把我送回我原来所属的时间，我不能再回到这来。”  
“那么，”Harry突然有了个主意，“我能拜访年轻时候的你了？二十年后的我，我的意思是。”  
Merlin的脸色因此变了。  
“如果我改变了过去，这是不合法的。作为代价，我的存在会被抹去。”  
Harry不解地等待着他的下一句话，Merlin耸耸肩。“我的意思是时间管理局的人会在案子成立后找到加入Kingsman以前的那个我，并且把他杀了。”  
Harry对于他口气里的轻描淡写感到震惊。“你愿意为了我冒这种风险？”  
Merlin只是凝视着他，仿佛这个问题不需要做出回答，Harry为此感到一阵愧疚，但不知道如何开口道歉，他别开视线，一时不知道说什么好。  
Merlin似乎明白他此刻的想法，他把手掌放在Harry的肩膀上，由此提供的温度像是一种慰藉，Harry意外地看向对方，Merlin对他微笑。“走吧，”他说，“我们回去。”

 

“你这里……”Harry睡意沉沉，他的声音此刻像是呓语，“……有个伤疤。”  
他抬起膝盖，用自己的脚背蹭了蹭Merlin小腿上的那个疤痕，Merlin仰起喉咙，发出低沉的呻吟，警告般地按住他的背部。  
“枪伤，”Merlin含糊地说，“一次任务留下的。以后你身上的伤疤比我多。”  
“真的？”Harry贴着Merlin肩膀上的嘴唇报复地轻咬了一下，“我的伤在哪？”  
Merlin的手掌掀起他的衬衫，沿着腰部一直来到肩胛骨。“这里，”Merlin的手指梭巡着并不存在疤痕的年轻皮肤，像在验证自己的记忆，“还有这里。你的锁骨被子弹打断过。”  
“上帝，”Harry故意夸张地皱起眉头，在Merlin的碰触下拱起肩膀，“听起来很疼。”  
“非常，”Merlin的声音里染上笑意，“但你从没抱怨过，你喜欢出任务，恐怕有点太喜欢了。”  
Harry往下挪了一些，散乱的头发扫过Merlin的锁骨。他的嘴唇找到Merlin的乳头，伸出舌尖舔了它一下，Merlin呻吟着，手指按住他的后脑。“你没有提到关于你自己的事情。”  
“我受过一次重伤，因此转了内勤，”Merlin淡淡地说，“你从未停止为此生我的气。”  
“为什么？”Harry因此笑了出来，“你是个非常让人头疼的内勤？”  
“不，你认为我浪费了我的才能，”Merlin摇头说，“你未免有些小题大做。还记得你回到总部，得知Arthur把我留下来做内勤以后，大发雷霆？现在看来根本没有必要，因为——”  
Harry又向下滑了一点，突然含入男人的阴茎，使得对方的话语断在了喉咙里。Merlin吸了口气，一开始无法适应Harry吞入吐出他阴茎的节奏，但很快，他的手指在Harry脑后收紧。  
Merlin喘息着抓紧他的头发，手指在他的脑后交缠。  
Harry纵容Merlin从他的口中退出些，但他抓住Merlin的大腿，展示般抬起头，让对方看到自己沿着对方的阴茎舔出一道湿痕，继而舌尖抵住前端不动。Merlin的喘息声变得更为粗重，腰部朝上情不自禁地挺起，Harry因此露出微笑，他埋头再次纳入男人的勃起，收紧口腔，直到Merlin在他的口中窒息般地达到高潮。  
Harry将精液咽下，重新钻到Merlin的胳膊底下。Merlin颇为无奈地望着他，脸色有些发红。  
“你从来就一意孤行，”Merlin感概地说，“我竟然认为我能改变你的想法，我一定是疯了。”  
“唔，”Harry懒洋洋闭上眼睛，感受着对方的手指梳理过他的头发，“别抱怨了，Merlin。”  
Merlin的手指绕过他的脖颈，摸到一样东西，脸色一变。Harry低头一看，那是他曾记在Merlin留下来的东西里看见过的那枚古怪的勋章，现在挂在他的脖子上，被一条绳子系着。  
“你是打哪找到这东西的？”Merlin问道。  
“你第一次被抓走的时候，我在你留下的东西里找到的，”Harry被他问得莫名其妙，“后来一直留在抽屉里。我不能戴上它吗？这到底是什么？”  
Merlin猛地推开他坐起来，把他脖子上的勋章扯下来扔进壁炉里，Harry皱起眉头，原本他们之间的气氛这几天来已经有所缓和，现在却又回到了原地。“到底怎么了，Merlin？”  
“这是你死了以后你得到的勋章，”Merlin冷笑了一下，朝Harry转过头，“因为你没有别的亲人，所以这枚勋章一直留在我这里，这就是你的死所换来的东西。”  
“Merlin，”Harry情不自禁地吞咽了一下，因为这样的Merlin让他感到畏惧，“我们已经说好了我不会回到伦敦，这种可怕的前景并不会发生，不是吗？”  
Merlin看了他一眼，摇摇头。“非常抱歉，Harry，”他的声音又冷又硬，“我改变主意了，我不能冒这种险。”  
“Merlin，别这么做，”Harry的声音紧张起来，朝后退去，“如果你这么做，我会忘了你是谁，忘了你告诉我的一切，这是你想要的吗？”  
Merlin对他的话仿若未闻，抬起手上的腕表对准了他，Harry只感到脖子一侧有种针刺的感觉，随后膝盖一软，朝下倒了下去。他最后看到的景象，是Merlin走向他把他扶了起来。


	10. Chapter 10

Harry听到的第一声叫喊是从他身后传来的。  
他回过头，在广场西边已经引起了一阵不小的的骚动。从远处看，似乎是因为一个人的被捕。此人在逃跑时不小心撞到了一名女士，Harry刚才听到的叫喊声就是从那里传来的。因为好奇，Harry多看了一眼，这些逮捕他的人身上穿的衣服很怪异，不像Harry知道的任何制服。  
他正在自东向西穿过广场，抓捕引起的骚乱像是石子投进河水后激起的波澜，虽然在不断扩大，但很快就消散了。最初看热闹的人已经在举步离开。  
Harry朝远处看，看见那人被铐上手铐押上车的背影，如果他犯了什么罪过，这人看起来没有要否认的意思。他身上的衣服已经洗旧了，看起来有些潦倒，Harry不明白他为什么不反抗，他身上明明有枪。  
“也许是拍电影。”Herbert小声嘀咕。  
Harry觉得Herbert的猜测没有道理，但他自己也拿不出更好的解释了。这人的指关节上有破损和淤青，那真实得不像是一种设计。Harry正在走神，Herbert叫了他的名字。  
“为什么不说话？”Herbert问道，“我有段时间没见到你了，你都在忙什么？”  
“我告诉过你，”Harry心不在焉地说，“当我醒来的时候，我已经回到伦敦了。”  
“你觉得我会相信你的解释？”Herbert笑了起来，“这就和你那个特工的故事一样荒唐。”  
Harry意外地看着他。“什么特工？”  
“你告诉我的那个故事？突然消失的陌生人？”Herbert一边说一边皱眉，“你不记得了？”  
Harry摇摇头，朝Herbert晃了晃手里的雨伞，假装生气。“你该少看点邦德电影，Herbert。”  
“没错，这就是我那时对你说的话！可你告诉我你根本不爱看间谍电影，这你也忘了？”  
Harry看着Herbert的脸迷惑地再次摇头，忽然间，他恍然大悟。“这又是你的恶作剧，对吗？”  
“老天，你是真的不记得了，”Herbert耸耸肩，“算了，我一直觉得你那时候有点不正常，也许你吸了大麻，产生了幻觉——不愿意承认嗑药以后说的胡话是很正常的，Harry。”  
Harry没用心听对方说话，那辆押着陌生人的车此刻开过他们身边，车内的那名陌生人的目光正与他对视，Harry惊讶地发现这人嘴唇颤抖，脸色僵硬苍白，仿佛在发虚汗似的，但当Harry意识到他的视线，转过头去看着他的时候，他反而像是害怕什么一般把目光转开了，Harry只看到了他的侧脸，还有他脸上那个似乎是欣慰的微笑。  
“你认识他？”Herbert问道。  
Harry回过神来，第一个反应是拒绝。“不认识，”他老实说，“我们走吧，课快要开始了。”

 

Harry朝自己的公寓走的时候，五天前发生的那桩怪事又回到了他的记忆里。那天，他在自己的公寓里醒过来，孑然一人，茫然不知所措。他的记忆变得一团糟，过去两个星期里发生的事情全都是一片空白，他最后的记忆是他迎面撞上了一个骑着单车的陌生人，但他完全不记得对方的脸，或是那件事情的细节。  
那天下着雨，Harry还记得一本德语课本，书页被雨水弄湿了。  
但这些记忆毫无意义，如果他不记得具体发生过什么事情。Harry沮丧地叹了口气，走上最后一级楼梯，打开了自己公寓的门。正对着门，坐着个他从未见过的陌生人，把他吓了一跳。  
“Harry，”这人一看见Harry就跳了起来，非常焦急地看着他，“来不及了，你必须跟我来。”  
Harry戒备地挪动肩膀，甩开对方抓住自己的手。“我不认识你，先生。”  
“我的名字是Eggsy，不，Gary Unwin，”这人急切地说，“你不仅认识我，还认识我的父亲。”  
“什么？”Harry失笑，“Mr. Unwin，不，Eggsy，你到底是谁？”  
Eggsy深吸了口气，把语气放慢，好像要藉此理清自己的思路。“Harry，现在距离你真正加入Kingsman还有两小时，我们没有时间了——如果你不去的话，一个人的生命会有危险。”  
“一个人？”Harry反问。  
Eggsy夸张地叹了口气，皱起眉头望着他。“没时间了，Harry，你是否想要有所作为？”  
Harry想了想。“唔，反正也没有什么好损失的。”他说。  
Eggsy因此笑了起来。“这正是我当年说过的话，”Eggsy拍拍Harry的肩膀，感慨地说，“我们走吧，我会在车上给你解释的。”  
Harry听着Eggsy断断续续，前言不搭后语的解释，好容易拼出了个大概。“你是说，他这是为了救我？”  
“为了让你不死在别人的枪口下，是的，”Eggsy说，“能否救他的命，就要看你如何选择。”  
“让我弄清楚这件事，”Harry边思考边说，“如果我选择加入你所说的这个组织，Merlin会活下来，如果我选择不加入，并且从此忘了这件事，他的存在会被完全抹去？”  
Eggsy同情地耸耸肩。“你的选择。”他说。  
“这似乎不让你感到特别困扰，”Harry观察着对方，“我总有一天会死去？”  
Eggsy笑了，笑容里有些无可奈何。“我自己也曾经想过回到过去，阻止父亲加入Kingsman，那样他就不会死，我们也许能过上更快乐的日子，你知道是什么阻止了我吗？”  
Harry摇头，Eggsy瞥了他一眼继续说下去：“不是这样做的危险，不是时间旅行的该死规则，而是我意识到，如果我那么做了，他就不是我尊敬崇拜的父亲，他也不会是我所了解的那个男人——那个为了拯救别人的命愿意牺牲自己的人。”  
“你想说什么？”Harry问道。  
“如果你不能改变未来，”Eggsy打了个手势，“最好还是享受现在。这就是我想说的。”  
Harry禁不住一笑，眼前这个男人虽然大大咧咧，又有些鲁莽，但看起来很有趣。  
“但像我说的，这仍然是你的选择，”Eggsy担忧地投来一瞥，“如果你不想去，我也能理解，你只需要先到Kingsman总部报个道，让他们撤销Merlin的案子——然后你想干什么都行，故意搞砸训练，或者告诉主训官你要退出——”  
“Eggsy，”Harry打断他，Eggsy扭过头来，“你认识的Galahad是个出色的特工，对吧？”  
“最好的，”Eggsy勉强笑了一下，眼眶有些发红，“我知道我本来不该告诉你这些，但后来我想，去他妈的规则，我必须告诉你，由你自己决定怎么办——至少这样还算公平。”  
“如果我推荐你的，你一定让人感到非常头疼，”Harry一笑，“我喜欢让人头疼的问题。”  
Eggsy抱怨地哼哼，但脸上露出了笑容。“你打算怎么办？”Eggsy轻声问道。  
“继续开车，”Harry把背部靠上椅背，命令道，“你成功了。再说了，我不会错过这种机会。”

Eggsy在萨维尔街入口把他放了下来，从窗口探出头来。“理论上来说，Arthur还没给你写过推荐信，但你可以直接进去，他欣赏这种勇气——Merlin告诉过我，你当年就是这么做的。”  
Harry点点头，望着Eggsy把头缩回车窗里。“那么你呢？”  
“我得回未来去，说服他们撤销Merlin这个案子，”Eggsy叹口气说，“再见，Harry。”  
“Eggsy，”Harry拍拍他的肩膀，“我对你父亲的死很抱歉。”  
Eggsy似乎不是第一次听到这种话了，但从年轻的Harry口中听到仍有些意外。“别告诉年轻的Merlin任何你所知道的事，”Eggsy不忘叮嘱，“这会改变他的时间线，如果他告诉过我的故事没错，你和他是同一期的学员，你很快就会见到他了。”  
“我说什么也不会错过这个，”Harry幽默地说，“再见，Eggsy。”  
Harry推开裁缝店的门，直接朝柜台后面的男人走去。“我要见Arthur，”Harry开门见山地说，“我是来自荐的，这份工作非我不可。”  
他根本没注意到店里还有其他人，但当他说完以后，一个男人从柜台下面钻了出来，手里抱着一匹布料，他看着Harry，咧嘴笑开了。“我的天，你还真是我所见过的最自负的人。”  
Harry没有料到这里还有别人，脸登时红到耳根。但他很快判断出来对方没有恶意，这人的话语里更多的是调侃的味道。他把手上的布料交给裁缝，钻过柜台朝Harry走来，伸出右手。  
“我是Merlin，”这个年轻人脸上带着嘲弄的微笑，“你有名字吗，自大狂？”  
“Harry，”Harry下意识地说，他几乎立刻喜欢上了对方的直率，“Harry Hart。”  
“Harry，”Merlin握了握他伸过来的手，“我不知道他们还需要裁缝。”  
Harry因为他话里的打趣微笑了一下，环顾自己的四周。“因为你干这活很出色？”  
Merlin耸耸肩，把两手插进口袋里。“好吧，我们打平了，”他说，“要一起进去吗？”  
Harry现在更想吻他，但他克制住了自己，他没忘记Eggsy的话。“当然。”他回答。  
Merlin对他做了个请的手势，和他一起朝里面的就餐室走去，Harry走到他身旁时，禁不住回头深深看了他一眼，Merlin在他的目光下拘谨地微笑了一下。“怎么？”Merlin问道。  
“谢谢，Merlin，”Harry感慨地说，“你所做的一切对我来说意义重大。”  
Merlin完全不了解他所指的是什么，好笑地摇头。“就因为这个？你真是个非常有趣的人。”  
Harry擦过Merlin身旁，朝Arthur所在的房间走去，背对Merlin露出个微笑。  
“关于这一点，”Harry轻声对自己说，“恐怕我们得走着瞧了，我的时间旅行伙伴。”


End file.
